


Baseball Bats and Sour Wolves

by Erin1324



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Concerned Stiles, Cursed Derek, Cursed Derek Hale, Derek hurts Scott, Feral Derek, Feral Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter Hale Cares for Derek & Stiles, Peter Hale Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Worried Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: Derek is cursed with some sort of spell, and for some reason only responds to Stiles as a result. He tries to attack everyone else, even his Alpha, he's also acting super overprotective of Stiles, hardly letting anyone get close to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles hates forests at night. Of course they all have to come out here and search for some bat shit crazy witches that had been casting random spells around town, for scarifies or something the pack guessed. Of course Scott had told them to split up, and of course no one had volunteered to go with the human. Does he need to wear a sign that says 'pack human is fragile,' honestly you'd think they'd at least remember that.  

Stiles mumbles to himself about incompetent Alphas and dark forests as he keeps walking. He can hardly see anything and how is he even supposed to contact the pack if he does? Sometimes Scott seems to forget Stiles is human, scratch that the whole pack does and it's irritating. If the witches find him they will probably turn him into a frog or something.

There's a howl from behind Stiles, he recognises it as Derek's. He doesn't even know how he can tell their howls apart, he is just able to. Stiles starts sprinting in that direction and stumbles across a clearing. Derek and Scott are facing each other, Derek's back is to Stiles, but Scott is wolfed out and looks confused. Fangs and claws out and red eyes glowing.

"Scott? Derek? What's going on?" Stiles calls and Scott's head whips to Stiles, but so does Derek's, bright blue eyes blazing. "Did you guys find the witches?"  

"Stiles, get back. There's something wrong with Derek." Scott yells in a panic. "I think the witches found him." Stiles frowns at Scott and starts to move away from the wolf whose eyes are a bright blue in the dark sky tracking his every move. 

Derek starts moving with Stiles though, every time he tries to move back, Derek moves forwards. Turning his whole body towards Stiles. Stiles looks to Scott, trying to ask what to do, or where to go. Scott is watching Derek with something like confusion and disbelief. 

Scott finally snaps out of it and jumps in front of Derek. Derek looses sight of Stiles and snarls, his claws and teeth come out and Stiles' heart skips a beat in fear, for both Scott and Derek. 

"Derek!" Stiles calls, Derek stops and turns to him. "That's Scott, you don't want to hurt him do you?" Stiles asks, keeping Derek occupied. "He's your friend."

Slowly Derek's claws and fangs are gone and he starts moving towards Stiles, Scott goes to move, but Stiles shoots him a look. Scott moves out of the way and Derek moves to Stiles' side, Derek sniffs Stiles and huffs.

"Yo Sourwolf, what's going on?" Stiles asks and Derek growls at him, but moves closer to him. Stiles laughs nervously and shoots Scott a 'what the hell is happening look,' to which Scott shrugs, Stiles rolls his eyes at him.

____________

Derek doesn't remove himself from Stiles' side and every time Scott gets too close, he snarls and tries to nip at Scott, it only takes a look from Stiles for him to put his fangs away. Derek still doesn't like Scott close to him, Scott just keeps his distance, but watches Derek carefully. He's worried Derek will hurt Stiles, even if Stiles isn't.

"Scott you need to relax, I'm not even a werewolf and I can smell your anxiety." Stiles snorts at Scott's squeak of protest. 

"Whatever." Scott pouts and Stiles laughs at the face he's making.

"You did text the pack and tell them to head to the loft right?" Stiles remembers suddenly, turning to watch Scott.

"Um, I did. A while ago, I think they all seen it." Scott responds, pulling his phone out. He checks and sees a response from everyone and nods at Stiles.

Stiles goes to stand closer to Scott to read over his shoulder, which puts him in between Derek and Scott. Derek snarls quietly, but Stiles doesn't hear him, Scott does, but doesn't pay any attention to it. Stiles reads over Scott's shoulder and then looks at him.

"You might want to inform them about Derek, just so he doesn't bite anyone that gets too close." Stiles shrugs innocently, and Scott nods and sends the group chat the message letting them know to avoid touching Derek and to not get too close to him, he says they'll explain at the loft.

"Done. That was a good idea dude." Scott says, he claps Stiles on the shoulder and the next thing either of them know, Scott is thrown back and Stiles is turned into Derek's chest and the wolf is snarling at Scott.

Apparently, Derek doesn't want anyone touching Stiles either. Stiles growls at Derek and pushes on his chest forcefully, Derek backs up, but keeps Stiles within arms reach. Stiles stares at him in disbelief, Derek is standing there watching him, and waiting for him to say something to him. Stiles' eyebrows pinch in anger.

"What the hell man?!" He raises his voice a little and Derek whines and bares his throat at Stiles. Stiles flails away from him and stares at him in shock. He doesn't know what to do to get Derek to not submit to him, he's human, not an Alpha.

Stiles sighs and reaches a hand out to scent mark Derek, Derek leans into the touch and grins with too many teeth. Stiles briefly wonders if Derek won't let anyone but Stiles be around him. He wonders if Peter would be able to have Derek listen to him, but there's no way in hell that would happen. Derek would most likely bite his own hand off before listening to Peter.

Isaac and Derek have a good bond, they care for each other, so maybe he'll listen to Isaac and won't try to snarl or bite his head off, Stiles turns his attention to where Scott had been thrown, to see him laying by a tree not moving. Stiles turns and glares hard at Derek, Derek just tilts his head and whines again.

"Look at what you did to Scott!" Stiles snaps and narrows his eyes, and Derek whines baring his throat again, Stiles sighs, but ignores Derek in favour of making sure Scott's okay.

He makes his way down the steep slope in the Earth and crouches next to Scott, he shakes Scott's shoulder and from behind him Derek snarls at him. Stiles turns and bares his teeth in a predatory way that doesn't look human and Derek stills. Scott groans and Stiles sighs in relief, he seems okay.

"You alright Scotty?" He questions, Scott nods shakily and peers at Derek over Stiles shoulder.

"I think it's you he doesn't want anyone touching." Scott grumbles and Stiles flails.

"Oh shut up." Stiles grumbles, Scott chuckles.

____________

The three of them get to the loft without further incident, though Derek refused to let Scott sit in the passenger side of the Jeep. They didn't want to argue with Derek, so they let him have his way, it wasn't like they could really argue with him he was going with snarls, growls, whines and bared teeth at this point.

Once they're all out of the Jeep they head inside and everyone is already there, waiting for them. Everyone keeps their distance from Derek, although they all look confused to see Derek standing so close to Stiles. Peter's sitting on the staircase like usual, so he can see everyone and all the exits, he's a little paranoid. If they were going to do something to him, they would've already. Erica and Boyd are sitting on the love seat together, sitting close together. Lydia, Jackson, and Allison are sitting on the couch, and Isaac is sitting on the floor in front of the trio, Kira next to him. Liam and Mason are standing next to each other, close to the couches, but far from the trio that just entered the room.

"What's going on?" Isaac asks curiously, eyeing Derek suspiciously.

"Well, Derek was acting very strange, I found him in the woods and he was snarling at me, flashing his eyes. Stiles heard Derek's howl, and then he was behind us, and Derek didn't seem to want to leave Stiles' side, so he stuck with Stiles and is being super over protective. He threw me into a tree for getting too close!" Scott explains and raises his voice at the end.

"So, no touching Derek until we figure out what exactly is happening." Stiles concludes.

Liam sighs. "He's not flashing his eyes or snarling right now." He states, and both Stiles and Scott exchange a look.

"Well, if you want to come over here maybe he will start up." Stiles responds sarcastically, Liam rolls his eyes at Stiles.Scott suppress a laugh, Liam glares at Scott, Peter smirks in amusement at the exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek presses closer to Stiles, but doesn't make a sound. Peter squints at his nephew, he stands from the staircase, he can't be trying to protect Stiles, he's probably trying to protect himself. Peter approaches Stiles, away from Derek, he just stands close to Stiles' side. Peter doesn't make a move to touch Stiles, Derek's eyes are glued to Peter and he growls quietly, only Peter picks up on it, he doesn't move from his spot near Stiles and is bold enough to make eye contact with Derek.

Derek snarls and Stiles looks at him with a frown, Derek stops looking at Peter and turns his attention to Stiles' face. He just stares at Stiles, Stiles huffs and turns his attention back to the others, Derek's attention is back on Peter. Peter wonders what would happen, if he tried to steal Stiles away from Derek. He wonders how Derek would react, and if he should give it a shot or leave his curiosity for tomorrow. He decides to try something else.

"Hey Stiles, can I have a word?" Peter asks, and then just to Stiles, "alone." Stiles nods and moves himself away from Derek. Much to Derek's displeasure, but he listens as Stiles tells him to stay with Scott.

Peter and Stiles go to the kitchen for some privacy, or as much as they can get with werewolves in the loft.

"What's up Peter?" Stiles asks, eyeing him.

"Why do you think Derek is trying to protect you? I mean why not his Alpha, Scott is his Alpha isn't he?" Peter drawls, pretending to be uninterested. Stiles knows better and narrows his Bambi eyes at him.

"Why do you think he's protecting me?" Stiles asks instead of answering, Peter smirks, clever boy.

"Now, Stiles. Why not just answer the question?" Peter gives him a pointed look, to which Stiles rolls his eyes at. Peter places a hand on Stiles' arm and Peter can hear Derek snarl at the action.

Stiles glances at the hand on his arm and then back to Peter, he has a frown in place and he's watching Peter with suspicion. He narrows his eyes and then gets a dead serious look on his face.

"What are you playing at?" Stiles sneers at him stepping closer to Peter until he's in Peter's space and Peter's lips twitch in amusement. 

Peter inhales Stiles' sweet scent and smirks in satisfaction, no fear, just anger and frustration. Peter laughs softly and smiles at Stiles with too many teeth. Derek snarls loudly and Stiles' attention is drawn to that area, he tries to go see what's happening in the other room, but Peter hand slips to his wrist in a painful grip. Stiles hisses in pain and Derek snarls louder.

The next thing Peter knows he's thrown into the cupboards and one of the doors comes off with the force, he looks up from the floor to see Derek in front of Stiles, protecting him. His eyes are bright blue and he's snarling at Peter, Peter eyes him. He's claws, and fangs are out, and he has little side burns at the side of his face. He's fully wolfed out and ready to protect Stiles.

"Interesting." He muses and Stiles looks at him in disbelief over Derek's shoulder. Derek pushes Stiles more towards the counter, so that he's between Derek and the counter. The others have come to see what's happening and are looking at the scene with confusion, they look between the pair and Peter, like they don't know what to do.

Stiles sighs and goes to move in between Peter and Derek so they don't start anything, but Derek snarls at him and he freezes. Derek stills immediately after and turns to face Stiles a little bit, he whines and lowers his head, showing he's sorry. Stiles relaxes a little bit, but eyes him as he carefully moves in between Peter and Derek, Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles, but glances at Peter every now and then to make sure he isn't going to try anything.

"Derek." Stiles says softly and Derek turns to him and watches him carefully, "Peter didn't hurt me, it's fine, relax." He says firmly, he makes eye contact with Derek the whole time. Peter's heart skips a beat, he's surprised Stiles bothered to say anything to defend him.

Derek deflates with a huff, fangs and claws disappearing and he's returning to normal, he doesn't speak though. Stiles turns to Peter and glares.

"And you, would you quit annoying him on purpose. He will attack you, a witch cast a spell on him." Stiles says in a firm voice, Peter turns his head away to hide his fond smile, he loves how Stiles challenges him.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" Stiles smirks mischief in his eyes, and Peter's heart stutters at that, Stiles just quoted what Peter had said to Stiles on the field, over Lydia's bloodied form.

"Now Stiles, I never took you for the sentimental type." Peter exaggerates, Stiles scoffs at him.

"You wish CreeperWolf." Stiles laughs and Peter smirks at him.

Stiles extends a hand to Peter and yanks him up and onto his feet, Derek snarls and Stiles shoots him a look, Derek whines at Stiles. Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek and turns to the group of teens.

"Can we please get back to figuring out what is wrong with Derek and how to find the witches." Stiles sighs and the others nod and they all turn and walk into the living room taking their original spots.

Stiles heads back into the living room, with Derek close at his side, glaring at Peter. Peter just smirks at him and Stiles shoots Peter a nasty look when Derek growls in response, Peter gives him an amused look, Stiles rolls his eyes and then ignores Peter. Stiles stands near a wall, Derek follows him and looks at the other suspiciously. Peter goes back to the staircase, and Derek keeps an eye on him.

"Alright, so if we go searching for witches again, we aren't splitting up, especially from the pack human." Stiles declares narrowing his eyes in Scott's direction, Scott smiles sheepishly in response.  

"Agreed." Erica states, glaring at Scott, "Batman could've been hurt." Stiles smiles at her.

"Okay, so does anyone have any suggestions on how to find the witches?" Stiles questions, but his eyes fall on Peter immediately and they make eye contact.

"Well why don't we just sees if we can track them?" Liam suggests, Stiles shoots him a disbelieving look.

"What part of witches do you not get?" Stiles spits in annoyance. "They mask their scents, especially when they're in werewolf territory. That's why none of you knew they were in town." Peter looks at Stiles in surprise, although he guesses he shouldn't be surprised, Stiles does research into things he doesn't know, until he knows everything there is to know.

Peter would know considering how much research they do together, and he's watched Stiles do it. He zones out and is fully absorbed in whatever he's reading or looking at and he mutters to himself or Peter about certain things. Stiles looks back at Peter expectantly and they make eye contact again, this time Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, as if telling him to spill the beans. That or share the information with Stiles, Stiles knows that Peter doesn't like the pact and really only likes him. He plays his cards well.

"Well, the only reason a witch casts a spell on other supernaturals is because?" Peter questions, eyes focused on Stiles, Stiles blinks.

"Is if they are offended by the other supernatural." Stiles finishes and Peter lets a genuine smile slip.

"The only way for the spell to be reversed is to?" Stiles grins at Peter, in a very wolf like fashion.

"Either kill them, with fire. Or ask for their forgiveness." Peter smirks at him, at the killing part especially.

"Clever boy." Peter praises, Derek snarls at Peter for the comment. Stiles just flicks Derek's nose and Derek gives him a confused puppy face.

"So Derek, what did you do to offend the witches." Stiles hums, eyeing Derek. The others eye both Stiles and Peter in confusion, not quite understanding what just happened. Idiots, Peter thinks, they're all idiots.

"Alright, so we can go into the woods again, as a group." Stiles emphasises the last part. "And find the witches, I doubt Derek will be able to apologise to them, considering his." Stiles pauses eyeing Derek. "State." 

"So that means that we will have to do it for him." Stiles smiles at the group of teens, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he says. "or we will kill them." The others look at him like he's crazy, but Peter smirks. Stiles would make a great wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

They head out as a big group, and Stiles made damn sure Peter was there with them, he refused to let him stay at the loft. Away from the danger, he told him if he was a part of the pack, he needed to start acting like it. Peter's heart had stuttered at the thought that Stiles considered him a part of the pack. No one else did, not even Derek, although he had killed his sister, but that was also his niece, he felt it as much as Derek had. 

Peter follows, only because Stiles threatened to drag him there by his ear, werewolf or not. He was amused by it, but also knew Stiles would do just that. They walked through the woods without much of a plan, hoping the witches would come find them. Stiles wondered what spell they hit Derek with, and what the effects were supposed to be, yeah he stuck to Stiles, and snarled, growled, or bared his teeth at anyone and everyone. Whined at Sties occasionally, but was it supposed to turn him feral, or just non verbal? He seemed to understand what people were saying to him, most of the time. 

"You know it's just your luck to offend a witch." Stiles mutters to Derek, who huffs at him. Stiles told them to spread out, but keep in groups of two, of course no one would go with Peter so he stuck with Derek and Stiles.

Everyone else was in groups of two, expect for Stiles and Scott's group. Peter was standing close to Stiles' side. He hated the preserve since killing Laura, it reminded him of it over and over, so he focused on Stiles. Focusing on Derek would bring up more guilt and sadness. Stiles, even though he wasn't a werewolf, seemed to sense when people were sad, especially one of the pack members, Peter included. He let his hand brush against Peter's every now and then as they walk, talking about random things, making fun of Derek and then turning to Peter and telling a joke or making fun of him. 

Stiles knew wolves relied on contact to feel better and that's what he was giving Peter, but he was also giving him something else to focus on, and Peter was so grateful for the fact. This is why he liked Stiles way more than the others, and gave him information when he asked, instead of the others, he'd give him anything he needed. Peter almost jerked back at the thought, that's how he felt about his family before the fire, he would do anything for them and give them anything. Stiles was becoming a part of Peter's family, Cora and Derek were already a part of that family, even if they didn't accept him as they once had.

Peter started to relax just a little bit. Feel less pain as he walked around, focusing on Stiles' voice, his scent, his heart beat, his touch, and his overall presence. It helped, it anchored him. 

Derek snarls and Stiles stops talking, going still. Stiles has his attention turned to Derek, wondering what he can hear or see. Peter extends his senses and hears a twig snap, there's also an unfamiliar smell in the air that screams, witches. Peter presses closer to Stiles and steps a little bit in front of him. Derek steps in front of both of them, snarling and darting his eyes around. 

"Hello?" Stiles questions loudly and both Peter and Derek whip around to give him a look. "We're not here to harm anyone, we just wanted to apologize on behalf of our pack mate for offending you." Stiles declares, shrugging at the two of them. 

"Apologize?" A voice hums sickly sweet, Stiles' eyes follow and aren't tricked by the direction. "Why can't the wolf do it?" The same voice questions sounding a little peeved. 

"He's a little on the non verbal side at the moment. But he is sorry, aren't you Derek." Stiles nudges Derek, and gives him a look, before flashing a bright smile in the direction of the witches. 

Derek whines and hangs his head, the witch sighs. She paces for a second and then laughs, she smirks and comes closer to them. 

"Why should I change him back?" She grins evilly at them and Stiles raises an eyebrow at her. 

Stiles' eyes harden into cold amber and he glares at the witch, his heart quickens, but with anger. He pushes past both wolves and faces her head on, the witch grins at him. 

"Because if you don't, we'll set you on fire and kill you. That breaks the spell anyways, doesn't it?" Stiles smirks in a way Peter's never seen, his eyes going a little berserk. 

The witch laughs, but Stiles remains firm and doesn't even blink when the witch is all of a sudden in front of him, he stares her down, keeping eye contact. 

"You think you can kill me little boy?" She sneers, "you're human." She taunts. 

"Well, human no. Spark, yes." Stiles down right smirks at her and the witches eyes widen in fear, before that's gone and she's backing away. 

"The spell will wear off in two days." She mutters and then she's gone. Stiles whips his phone out and texts all the others to meet back at the loft. Peter stares at Stiles, at a loss of words. 

"Spark?" Stiles looks up at Peter from his phone, amber eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Oh yes, very powerful magical being. Much more powerful than a witch, or so some of the things I've read have said." Stiles smiles, and Peter frowns. "You know mythology, bestiaries, a couple stories from other packs and hunters. The usual." Stiles grins sharply.

"And you're a spark?" Peter drawls, Stiles laughs brightly. 

"Oh definitely not, I'm all human. But the witch doesn't know that, although Deaton said I had the potential to be one." Stiles ponders thoughtfully, with a chuckle. Peter quirks a brow at him.

"And you knew that would work how?" Peter asks and Stiles shrugs.

"I didn't." Peter shakes his head and grins fondly at the boy. 

"Of course you didn't." Peter snorts and Stiles laughs and nods along. 

Derek just paws at Stiles' chest and whines, Stiles draws his attention to Derek and smiles at him. Derek preens under the attention, and Stiles just grins at him. Stiles ushers for them to head back the way they came. Stiles herds them in that direction and then sighs when Derek won't go unless he's beside Stiles, he grabs Derek's arm and just drags him along.

They are the last ones to get to the loft and Stiles heads right to the couch that is unoccupied and lays on it with a groan. The others just stare at him, waiting for him to tell them what happened and what's going on. Stiles sighs, turns to look at Peter and gives him a very pointed look of 'you better tell them,' that Peter somehow understands. He just nods and then turns to the others.

"Well, Stiles scared the witch off. She also said Derek would be back to normal in a couple of days. I'm just worried she'll figure out Stiles isn't a spark and be pissed." Peter explains and Scott has that very distinctive look that means he has no idea what Peter just said.

"A spark?" He asks and Stiles moves his arm from over his eyes, and narrows his eyes at Scott.

"A person with magic that is a lot more powerful than a witch." Stiles informs than he glares at Scott. "Which you would know if you weren't so busy fawning over Alison." Scott gaps at his best friend who just covers his eyes with his arm again.

Alison doesn't even say anything, just glares at Scott. Peter rolls his eyes and then brushes his hand over Stiles' shoulder, scent marking him. Derek doesn't even growl, which is progress in everyone's book. Stiles doesn't even move his arm away from his eyes, but catches Peter's wrist, rubbing his thumb over his pulse point before releasing him.

Peter smiles down at him, before sitting in the arm chair closest to Stiles. Derek awkwardly tries to sit with Stiles, it ends up with Derek sitting with Stiles' feet over his lap. Derek just sits there contently, but doesn't like it when anyone else gets too close to Stiles, he still growls at the others. 

Derek rubs Stiles' ankle to scent mark him and Stiles rubs the arm that Derek has on his legs. Peter smiles behind his hand, Derek rarely does that with his pack anymore and when he does, the others don't seem to get the significance. Scott never did it and Derek would always squirm when he wasn't touched, which is why Stiles and him and been getting closer, also probably the reason that he listened to Stiles, instead of his 'Alpha.'


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes up slowly, first he hears what's going on, then he opens his eyes. He stretches his body out and hears it pop. There's a weight on his legs and chest, when he turns his attention to it, he sees black curls and tanned skin. Derek's legs are tangled with his and he's sprawled out on Stiles' chest. He turns to where he last seen Peter, but he isn't there, when he turns his head to the floor he finds Peter laying there. He's on his back, one of his hands are on Stiles' arm his leg touching Derek's side. He has a peaceful look on his face and he's snoring quietly, Stiles wishes he had his phone to take a picture. 

The others don't seem to be around, they must've went home after he fell asleep. Hopefully they all got home okay, Stiles isn't that worried though, they can all take care of themselves. He lays there for another minute before moving Derek off of him and onto the couch. Derek curls up there, he frowns a little, but relaxes. 

Peter on the other hand, wakes up as soon as his hand leaves Stiles' arm. His eyes are bright blue and he's scanning the room, then his eyes fall on Stiles and his eyes go back to the normal blue. Stiles is a bit unnerved, but smiles at Peter anyways. Peter just goes back to sleep on the floor, Stiles goes to the kitchen to look for stuff to make breakfast.

__________

It's about an hour later that Derek and Peter wake up. Stiles has food made for all three of them, and made some coffee. The wolves wake up with flaring nostrils and sleepily walk into the kitchen, Stiles has their plates laid out on the table and they both sit, Derek closest to Stiles obviously. He made banana, chocolate chip pancakes, Derek and Peter dig in as soon as they sit down. They mumble their praises in between bites, or with their mouths full. For Derek it's just purring, and rumbling. 

Stiles smiles behind his coffee cup, this is what pack is supposed to be, he doesn't even know what it would feel like or be, he's not a wolf. Somehow he just knows this is what it's supposed to be like, to feel like. You're supposed to feel safe and content, you're supposed to scent mark your pack, make them feel loved. Something that Scott lacks, Stiles frowns, their pack is falling apart and Scott needs to step up and do something.

Scott's problem is swooning over girls and not paying attention to anything or anyone else. Including when the world is literally about to implode, that becomes a problem for the pack, they aren't his first priority. Stiles frown deepens as he realises that Scott can probably already feel the pack falling apart and just hasn't done anything about it.

Derek whines at Stiles, flaring his nostrils. Peter furrows his brows and inhales, his eyes flicker over to Stiles and he tilts his head slightly. Derek is staring intently at Stiles, almost telling Stiles to spill the tea, and Stiles flicks his forehead softly, with a laugh.

"Your scent changed. What happened?" Peter demands, Stiles smiles at the two of them to try to reassure them a little.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Stiles responds and Peter narrows his eyes at him.

Stiles grabs the dishes and starts heading into the other room, Derek whines again and Stiles sighs. Peter's watching him carefully, as if he's about to do something stupid or something. He places the dishes into the sink and then begins washing them, Peter walks over and leans against the counter.

"What were you thinking about?" He pries and Stiles says, glancing at him briefly before sighing.

"Just how Scott's becoming a bit of an incompetent Alpha." Stiles replies bluntly, and Peter snorts. "He can probably feel the pack falling a part, feel some pack bond slipping or falling a part, but he hasn't done anything about it."  He continues to explain and Peter watches him carefully.

"What do you want to do about that?" Stiles puts the dishes in Derek's drying rack and dries his hands off. He turns and leans against the counter, looking at both Peter and Derek.

"Get him to give his spark up." Stiles declares and Peter actually chokes on his own spit, staring at Stiles like he has grown two heads. "I'm serious." Peter nods.

"Yeah, I can hear that. That's why I'm so surprised." Peter answers and Stiles shrugs.

"He's not taking it seriously, he doesn't know how a pack is supposed to be. None of us teenagers do, so either one of you teach Scott how to be an Alpha, or he gives the spark to someone who would be a good Alpha and take care of the pack." Stiles explains and Peter hums thoughtfully.

Derek growls at the teaching Scott part and Peter's scowl tells Stiles he's not on board either, he sighs, but grins at both of them.

"Who do you have in mind?" Peter asks with a cold tone, and Stiles grins.

"Either you or Derek." Peter's eyes widen, "you both know what a pack should feel like, you both know how to be Alphas and what they're supposed to be like. Makes sense that one of you should get the spark." Stiles finishes and looks up at Derek.

"You'd trust me with the Alpha spark after the last time?" Peter raises an eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles faces him fully.

"Last time, you had just recovered from a coma and you were feral. You'd be a better Alpha this time, as long as you don't just want to be one for power that is." Stiles says softly and Peter smiles and feels actual happiness for the first time since the fire.

Derek watches them and tilts his head, his eyes land on Peter and he carefully comes towards him. He sniffs at Peter and whines loudly, its filled with agony and Stiles flinches staring at the two of them. Peter smiles at Derek and ruffles his hair affectionately, Derek leans into the touch with another whine. Peter runs his hand along the back of Derek's neck, scent marking him, for the first time since the fire and Derek preens under the contact.

Stiles smiles at the two betas and then side tracks himself. Can you even get the Alpha spark out of a True Alpha? Stiles knows he's read something along the lines of transferring a spark, he knows that you can give your spark up to heal someone. The question is, can you willingly give your spark to another willing person? Stiles needs to go back on a research beige, he'll have to see Deaton, Stiles doesn't like him very much.

Maybe Peter has some books he can borrow, he can also talk to Allison, see if her Dad has any books Stiles can use. It's not that he wants to dis his brother, but he's a shitty Alpha and doesn't put the pack before everything else, it doesn't even feel like a pack. Stiles never felt pack bonds with any of them, not even Scott and that hurts. 

He can feel ones with Derek and Peter pulsing right now, and if this is what they feel like, if this is how happy they can make you, then it's no wonder Peter went feral by himself and Derek was always so grumpy after the fire. They make Stiles less lonely, he can feel some of their emotions too, but it mostly just makes him feel so much better, he feels cared for in a way Scott's never provided. It's something he can physically feel them, in his chest and he's not sure if they are pack bonds.

"Stiles?" Peter says loudly and Stiles jumps in surprise. He turns to see Derek and Peter staring at him.

"What?" He questions and Peter shakes his head.

"Derek and I were talking about which one of us would get the Alpha spark." Peter replies and Stiles hums before Peter's words process.

"Wait, talking?" Stiles inquires rising an eyebrow.

"Derek understands what we're saying, so he just nods yes or no." Peter explains and Stiles narrows his eyes and sighs.

"Well, have you decided then?" Stiles watches both men carefully.

"It's your choice." Peter says and Stiles can see Derek nod.

"So I take it the spell is wearing off, considering he understands and is trying to communicate."  Peter nods in agreement.

"Can you even take an True Alpha's spark and give it to someone else?" Stiles blurts and Peter tilts his head to one side.

"You suggested it when you didn't even know if it was a possibility?" He laughs at Stiles, and it isn't mocking, it's a genuine laugh. Stiles smiles, glad he's finally happy again, that both Derek and Peter are. They deserve to be, and Stiles is glad to be apart of that.


	5. Chapter 5

A weak later, Peter and Stiles go through a lot of Deaton's old books, looking for a way to transfer the Alpha spark into someone else. There's a lot on how to pass a spark on, but there isn't any about true Alpha sparks. They obviously don't tell Deaton why they needed said books, just that they were doing research, Derek on the other hand was mostly content to just lay around either of them. He mostly likes being around Stiles though, sticking to him and sometimes he distracts Stiles just to have his attention. If Stiles doesn't give him that attention, he whines until both Stiles and Peter want to throttle him.

They're a pack, but because Derek can't talk, he whines a lot and needs someones attention to be on him a lot. It's frustrating to try to research with a whining Derek Hale in your lap, the sounds are also just sad to hear. They make Derek sound touch deprived, which does make sense. Stiles relies on touch, he hugs Scott, Melissa, and his Dad all the time. Pats people on the back, he's used to being touched all the time, and when he isn't it feels strange to him.

Stiles starts to just listen as Peter reads the book to him, and he'll pay attention to Derek. Combing his fingers through his hair, playing with his fingers, or running his hand up and down his back. Derek preens under the attention and just lays along Stiles' chest contently, in between his legs. He doesn't make any whining noises, he just rumbles content at the attention he's getting.

Peter and Stiles talk about it for hours, even after Derek has fallen asleep on Stiles' chest. They come up with a theory that maybe the True Alpha spark isn't any different from a regular Alpha spark, that it can be given in the same way. That maybe it won't give the person a True Alpha status, but an Alpha title at least.

__________

Stiles' back starts to ache with all the laying down and having a werewolf's weight on him. He quietly slips out from underneath Derek and stretches his back, his back pops and he sighs; content. He makes his way to the kitchen, scent marking Peter on his way past him, where he's fast asleep in the arm chair. Stiles thinks he needs to do some online research, it's what he's better at, books are a good source, but there is more information on the internet. He pours himself a cup of coffee and opens his laptop that's sitting on the kitchen table.

He listens to the breathing of his pack mates and gets into the research. He digs through articles that are definitely fake, fan fiction sites, sites that look like they might lead somewhere, and any article he comes across that seems like it relates to giving Alpha sparks. Most of the websites say the same thing, "the Alpha must be willing to give their spark up." 

Stiles would never take Scott's spark without asking anyways, they're still brothers and Stiles wouldn't hurt him  like that. Stiles keeps searching, taking sips of his coffee when his eyes want to close, he really needs to figure something out.

__________

Peter wakes to the smell of coffee, Derek is sprawled out on the couch, but Stiles isn't there. Peter panics for a minute, wondering what could've happened while he went to sleep, he uses his hearing and finds Stiles' heart beat easily. Peter cranes his head around and spots Stiles, eyes focused on his laptop. His eyes are running back and forth across the screen, he huffs a frustrated breath, takes a gulp of his coffee, then returns to reading. Peter relaxes at the sight, even if he can smell Stiles' exhaustion from where he's sitting.

"Stiles." Peter softly calls, Stiles still flinches in surprise not realising he's awake. Stiles turns his head to him with a glare, that Peter can tell is half hearted gesture.

"You smell exhausted." Peter declares and Stiles waves a dismissive hand at him, going back to his research. Peter's wolf growls, wanted to take care of his pack, to make Stiles sleep. His scent is driving Peter insane.

"So, I found out that the Alpha needs to be willing to give the spark up. Although, I'm not sure if that also accounts for True Alphas, so we'll have to look into that more." Stiles explains and Peter sighs.

"Great, we can find more information tomorrow, after you sleep." Peter glares at Stiles and when Stiles looks at him he raises an eyebrow.

"That just wastes time." Stiles replies flatly, Peter flashes his eyes and growls.

"No, it lets you rest and recharge." Peter responds between clenched teeth. Stiles is watching him carefully.

"You're starting to shift Peter." He mutters and Peter can feel his fangs brush against his lip.

"Because your scent is driving my wolf crazy." Peter hisses, eyes flaring. Stiles pulls his shirt up and smells it.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Stiles questions, flushing.

"No, you smell like exhaustion and coffee, and you refuse to sleep." Peter growls out, fighting his wolf. "My wolf wants to take care of you, you're pack and you won't let me take care of you. My wolf isn't very happy about that, it's pacing. Wants to be let out and force you to sleep, so get over here and sleep, please." Peter's last sentence comes out as a whine, high pitched and pitiful.

Stiles sighs, he turns back to his computer and Peter snarls. Stiles jumps and Peter is just as surprised that he made that sound, deep and threatening.

"I'm just shutting down my laptop." Stiles says slowly, watching Peter carefully. Peter nods and then focuses on taking deep breaths, he pulls the wolf back under his skin, telling it that he has everything under control. Somehow that works and his wolf settles, it doesn't growl at him or mutter angrily at him.

Stiles pads over on light feet, he stares at the couch and then turns to Peter. He sighs and then sits on the floor in front of the couch. Peter frowns, Stiles will get cold there.

"We can move to the spare room." Peter says softly, Stiles looks up at him and shrugs. He turns to Derek and nudges him awake.

Derek startles and then looks around as if expecting something to be wrong, Stiles leads Derek to the guest room and then, turns when he doesn't hear Peter behind them. Derek tilts his head and whines at Peter, Stiles stares at him, wondering why he isn't following.

"Come on Peter." Stiles declares, it's not a request. He's saying he wants Peter to be there. Peter looks to Derek and sees that Derek wants him to come too, and he breaths a sigh of relief.

He gets up and moves forward quickly, Stiles turns and heads into the bedroom and Derek follows. Stiles gets into the bed under the covers, in the middle of the bed, Derek crawling in on the edge of the bed. Peter crawls in on the side closest to the wall, feeling uneasy, he goes under the covers hesitantly.

As soon as he's in the bed, Stiles curls around him, Peter stills, not expecting the contact. Stiles' breath is fanning across his neck, his head tucked under Peter's chin, It feels close to submitting to Stiles and that freaks Peter out. Stiles' body is pressed close to him, his arm slung around Peter's waist. Derek curls against Stiles' back, arm around his waist.

With Stiles so close, Peter can smell his shampoo. His original, honey, lemon, and forest smell. Peter calms at the scent, Derek's mixes in and Peter goes lax. He doesn't feel trapped, but comfortable.

That night is Peter's first without any nightmares about either Laura or the fire. He is well rested the next morning and quite happy throughout the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek regains his speech back slowly, Stiles and Peter help him, although there's always a word he struggles over and then gets frustrated and sulks. He's doing better though, and he knows how to say most of the packs names. Derek still doesn't like people getting too close to Stiles or Peter, so they told the others to come over as the spell started wearing off, or after the spell wore off.

"Derek, Peter!" Stiles shouts from the kitchen. "Suppers done." Stiles hums and sways his hips as he plates their food.

"My Mother use to do that." Derek says and Stiles jumps with a small scream. He places his hand over his thundering heart beat and takes deep breathes.

"Did you give her heart attacks when coming into the kitchen too." Stiles replies and Derek smiles, Stiles realises that was the first sentence Derek's said since regaining the ability to speak. It's mostly been broken sentences till now. 

"Peter!" Stiles shrieks and Derek winces at the volume. Peter comes running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He demands and Stiles shrieks again, jumping up and down.

"Derek made a sentence." Peter sighs while Derek huffs. Peter smiles fondly at Stiles, watching as he jumps up and down in excitement. Peter can feel their happiness through their pack bonds, he loves having pack bonds again, especially with Derek. He never thought he would get to be a part of his pack after Laura.

"That's great!" Peter replies with a smile at both of them. Stiles stops jumping around and grins. 

"Alright, time to eat." Stiles says with a fond smile. He places all three plates on the table and then reaches over and wraps his hand around the back of Derek's neck and squeezes it, leaving his scent there. When Stiles lets go of Derek, he turns to Peter and curls his hand around his wrist, rubbing his thumb along the pulse point.

They scent mark Stiles back and then they all dig into their food, Stiles is an amazing cook and Peter's told him such. It always causes Stiles to flush adorably and mutter a thank you, with light amber eyes staring at him with crinkles in the corners. It makes Peter's pack bond tingle pleasantly and Derek always shoots him an amused look, which causes Peter to bare his teeth at him. They're happy and Peter, and Derek for that matter, never thought they would be able to be happy. 

They love their little pack, and it might not be known but they all love it none the less. Derek's slowly turning back human, and with actual pack bonds it goes a bit faster than it would've if they were still close with Scott's pack. Stiles is still angry and hasn't talked to Scott in awhile, not like he even notices and that's what hurts Stiles the most.

He ignores that thought and focuses on the bonds he can feel in his chest, glowing brightly and making him a lot happier. They always know when he's upset and it is mostly because of their pack bond. Stiles sometimes wonders if this bond is just a temporary thing and soon they'll throw him away just like Scott did and still does. 

Stiles looks up at the two sitting in front of him eating and saying how good it is and how much they want him to cook every night. Stiles allows a small smile onto his face, at least these two are talking and have a pack bond again, and he knows just by looking at the two of them, that this pack means as much to them as it does to him.

Peter shivers at the intense feelings of love and relief coming from Stiles' pack bond, this is what pack should feel like, McCall and his "pack" don't understand what pack is and never will. They all need to feel pack bonds, scent each other, comfort each other. Peter's one regret is biting that little runt, and Laura, but that wasn't his fault. Stiles always tries to reassure him of that, and says how Laura should've been a better Alpha, no matter her age. 

She could've stayed and grieved with her remaining family. He sends the same feelings through the pack bond and can see Stiles and Derek shoot him a surprised look, he flushes and smiles softly at the two of them. Stiles jumps up and tackles Peter in a hug, Derek comes and wraps both of them in a hug, and Peter realises that is the first time he's sent he's feelings to them.

He laughs and hugs them both back, scenting them and nipping playfully at Derek. Derek growls softly at him and Peter smirks, reminded of before the fire when they would play fight in the woods with all the younger children. Derek must think the same thing because Peter can feel Derek's emotions through the bond, sadness, but also happiness, a longing to be back there again. Stiles sends his emotions through the bond, a wave of love and reassurance. 

The Hale's shoot Stiles a smiles and a grateful look. Stiles sighs and then ruffles Derek's hair, and then Peter's, and telling them to get eating. Peter and Derek exchange an eye roll and Stiles laughs at them for it, Derek loves this new pack with all of his heart.

They talk in between bites and Derek can actually contribute to the conversation, apparently all he needed was to make a sentence and then he regained his speech, which Stiles finds weird, but he doesn't say anything about it. 

__________

Stiles has been staying in the loft more lately, closer to both of the Hale's. He takes the guest room, and most of the time he wakes up with either two werewolf heaters on either side of him, or just Derek on one side of him. He still can't seem to sleep without Stiles beside him, Stiles can hear him pace in his room until he comes into Stiles'. Peter too can't seem to sleep without both of them, but he's less obvious about it.

There's a knock at his door, he mutters a 'come in,' and Derek comes in, he's carrying a pillow and he looks really nervous. Stiles smiles at him and sends reassurance through the pack bond.

"What's up Derek?" Stiles asks and Derek rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Stiles' eyes.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Derek's voice is so quiet that Stiles leans closer to him so he's able to hear what he's saying. 

"Yeah, of course." Stiles replies with an easy smile, Derek relaxes and shuffles into the room.

Stiles lets Derek get comfortable in the bed, before he turns the light off and carefully makes his way to the bed, crawling over Derek. Stiles faces Derek and closes his eyes, body relaxing as soon as he lays down. He doesn't comment on the fact that Derek purposely chooses not to lay by the wall. He can feel Derek staring at him. 

"What?" Stiles inquires and peeks at Derek, Derek flushes, but it's dark enough that Stiles can't tell, although he can feel the embarrassment through the bond.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be able to feel a pack bond again." Derek confesses with a smile.

Stiles grins and loves that he can give the Hale men a second chance at having a pack, although he's not sure who the Alpha spark will go to, or if the pack will choose to join them, but that's for another day. Like Peter says, he needs his beauty rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles thinks he should probably call Scott back, there's been 12 missed calls and 20 text messages from him. All which have been ignored, Scott doesn't know where he is and Noah won't tell him, Stiles asked him not to. Stiles texts Scott telling him to meet him at the coffee shop they normally go to.

They meet for around noon, Scott isn't late for once. It warms Stiles' heart, but he knows it's only because he has no idea where Stiles has been for the past couple of days.

"Dude where have you been?" Scott demands, pulling him into a tight hug. If he used his nose, Scott would know that Stiles has been with Derek and Peter in the loft.

"At the loft." Stiles answers with a bright smile. Scott frowns, looking confused.

"With Derek." Scott asks, Stiles nods.

"And Peter." Stiles admits, shrugging. "You know I had a hell of a time convincing Derek to stay put." Stiles laughs at the pouty face Derek Hale made at him, after Stiles told him to stay with Peter.

"With Peter?" Scott says slowly. "What for?" He says it carefully like he knows Stiles might blow up at him.

"Cause he's pack Scott." Stiles says causally.

Scott frowns, "You can't trust him Stiles, he's manipulating you." Stiles narrows his eyes at him.

"I can trust him Scott, he's changed. Well, from his murdering self anyways, he would only to that if someone was trying to kill him or someone he loved." Stiles smiles at last nights memory.

"You know just last night, he was getting mad at me for staying up late." Stiles chuckles and Scott frowns at him.

"Stiles." He sighs and Stiles looks up at him, "you need to stay away from him." Scott flashes his red eyes at Stiles quickly. Stiles stares at him.

"I'm my own person Scott, you can't flash your eyes at me and expect me to go along with what you say. It doesn't work that way, I'm not one of your betas and if that's how you treat your betas maybe you don't deserve to be an alpha." Stiles says angrily, eyes hardening. 

Scott scoffs and stares Stiles down. "Peter is dangerous and you shouldn't be around him." Scott declares raising his chin. 

"I don't need your permission Scott, I can do what I want and if you don't like it then to bad for you." Stiles hisses and then stands abruptly. "Can't believe I actually thought you were worried about me." Stiles turns on his heel and stalks out the door to his Jeep.

"Stiles." Scott gasps offended at the comment, but Stiles ignores him.

Scott calls after him, but Stiles doesn't stop, he gets into the Jeep and heads home. When he started thinking about Derek's loft as home, he'll never know. Stiles is fuming though, and he's wondering if maybe he should pull over so he doesn't cause an accident. He's almost at the loft though, so he decides to just keep driving. 

He pulls into the lofts parking lot and punches the steering wheel, cursing loudly. Stiles gets out of his Jeep and slams the door, he pulls his phone out and texts his Dad, letting him know that he's okay and asking him how work went today. His knows how to calm him, Stiles jumps up the steps and heads to Derek's floor. Stiles is pretty sure Derek bought the whole building though. 

Stiles opens the door and finds Derek pacing in front of it, with a nervous Peter hovering behind him. Stiles goes past both of them and plops himself onto the couch. Peter eyes him and Derek just walks right up to him growling. Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek, wondering what his problem is.

"You smell like Scott." Derek growls and Stiles nods slowly.

"Yeah, I went to go see him. He thought you ate me or something." Stiles laughs, Derek however just snarls at him.

He gets on Stiles' lap and puts his head in Stiles' neck. Stiles stiffens, not expecting Derek to get so close. He begins rubbing his cheek on Stiles' neck and chest, Stiles stays still for him to finish scent marking him.

"Derek's been a bit on edge since you left." Peter declares, sitting next to them both.

"A bit?" Stiles questions flatly. Peter nods, with a guilty smile.

Derek growls, "Still smell like another wolf." He mutters and Stiles gently pushes him off.

"I'll go take a shower." Stiles says and gets up. Derek grabs his wrist.

"Use shampoo that's in there." He grunts and Stiles nods at him, slipping out of his grip.

Stiles guesses his also going to have to change his clothes, he has a funny thought to just grab Peter's clothes to see his reaction. Stiles sneaks into Peter's room quietly and grabs a shirt and shorts, he laughs to himself, he can just imagine Peter's face. He goes to the bathroom and starts the shower, he sighs and gets out of his clothes and steps into the shower.

Stiles sighs contently as the hot water melts his shoulder muscles loose and he relaxes. He grabs the bar of soap and begins scrubbing his skin, he grabs the mint shampoo that he's sure Derek uses and massages it into his hair. It's a nice scent and Stiles feels clean for once, he turns the water off and gets out. He should probably wash the clothes that smell like Scott and not wear them for awhile.

Stiles dries off and then scrubs his hair dry, he gets dresses and steals Derek's brush and combs his hair back. He isn't surprised to find that Peter's clothes are big on him, his shoulder hangs out of one side, but he shrugs. He grabs his clothes and the towel he used and goes to the laundry room first, he starts a load and then heads back to the living room.

Peter and Derek look up when he walks in and Peter inhales and chokes on air, staring at Stiles wide eyed. Derek's eyes flash and he snarls, but Stiles doesn't really notice Derek, to caught up in Peter's reaction. Derek doesn't like that Stiles is wearing his Uncle's clothes, he snarls loudly enough that Stiles hears him.

"Do I still smell like Scott?" Stiles asks turning to Derek, Derek goes towards him and snarls.

"No, you smell like Peter." Derek grits out and Stiles' eyebrows furrow.

"I thought you were fine with Peter? He's pack Derek." Stiles questions and Derek snarls.

"That doesn't mean you should wear his clothes!" Derek shouts and Stiles frowns, turning to look at Peter, which Derek doesn't seem to like. 

One minute, Peter and Stiles are making eye contact, and the next Derek has Stiles pinned to the wall with a hand around his throat. Stiles' eyes widen and he flinches backwards, staring at Derek. Derek's hand tightens and suddenly Stiles can't breath, he starts panicking.

Peter comes over to Derek and puts a hand on his arm, Derek's eyes are blue, fangs out and his claws are starting to dig into Stiles' neck, leaving blood to drip down his neck. Peter smells the blood, and snarls at Derek.

"Look at him Derek, you're hurting him." Peter growls and Derek's eyes fade to forest green, he looks at Stiles, who's clawing at his wrist and turning red. Derek's eyes widen and he takes a step away from Stiles, who falls to the ground coughing harshly. He claws at his throat, sucking in air, Peter crouches next to him and rubs his back.

Derek can't move, he hurt Stiles. Almost killed him, he can smell the blood in the air and he pales. Stiles looks up at him with tears in his eyes, looking terrified. Derek runs up the spiral staircase and doesn't look back when Peter growls his name harshly. He's such an idiot, he hurt Stiles, Stiles is hurt because of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter stares at the spiral staircase in confusion, Derek had just attacked Stiles. Peter looks down at Stiles' shocked expression and fearful eyes, his neck is bruised and Peter's wolf growls at the thought of Stiles being hurt. 

"Come on, lets move to the couch." Peter says, he still can't believe that Derek just attacked Stiles, and only because he was wearing Peter's clothes. Peter feels a pang of hurt run through his chest, Derek doesn't consider him pack, he never has and he never will, but then why can he feel a pack bond with him, one that feels heavy; with guilt.

Peter sighs, Stiles and him move over to the couch and sit down. Peter carefully turns Stiles' neck to see how bad the bruises are, the bruises are shaped like Derek's fingers and Peter just can't understand why Derek would do something like that. When Peter seen what Derek was doing, smelt the blood, he had panicked, didn't think Derek was in his right mind.

He had been ready to fight his nephew if it came down to it. Stiles has crescent shapes in his arteries that are still bleeding, they don't look too deep, but if they went any deeper. Peter shivers and bites back a whine, Derek could've really hurt Stiles. Peter zones out, thinking about what would've happened if he wasn't there, or hadn't reacted fast enough. 

Stiles' voice snaps him out of it, his voice is raspy and he sounds very hurt, not physically.

"Why would he?" Stiles trails off and stares at Peter pleadingly, almost asking him to tell him that Derek didn't mean to hurt him, hadn't wanted to.

"His wolf must still be closer to the surface than we thought." Peter replies softly and Stiles' eyes water, he looks lost, like he's not sure if he should forgive Derek, or be mad at him.

"I still didn't think he would attack me, his wolf was trying to protect me from everyone else. Why would it hurt me itself?" Stiles ponders and Peter frowns, he hadn't thought about that.

"Maybe, his wolf thinks that you're his, both wolf and human. So having another wolf's scent on you, it must've made him angry." Peter shrugs,, Stiles frowns.

"But all he did was scent mark me when I had Scott's scent, so why did he attack me when I put your clothes on?" Stiles questions and Peter smiles softly at him.

"Probably because you made that decision on your own. His wolf felt it was a betrayal and it didn't know what to do, so it followed instinct and attacked." Peter explains and Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.

"That still doesn't make sense does it? I thought your wolf's only attacked when it felt threatened." Stiles points out and Peter hums.

"For the most part, but you have to remember that he's still a bit feral and that means he's not really Derek. He's more wolf Derek." Peter states, he still doesn't get it himself, but that's the best he can do.

"Should one of us go talk to him?" Stiles asks and Peter raises an eyebrow at him.

"I will, you know fragile human and all." Peter says waving a hand around Stiles' body, Stiles scoffs, and smacks Peter's shoulder playfully.

_____

Derek paces in his room, listening to Peter and Stiles talking about him. It makes sense, he's been on edge since Stiles left the house, and smelling Peter on him, his wolf hadn't liked that one bit. Stiles' heart is beating fast, and Derek wants to scream at his wolf, because it's their fault that he's like that. Their fault he's scared, he can hear Peter coming up the staircase, and he doesn't know what his Uncle is about to do.

Peter doesn't knock, he opens the door and sends Derek a glare that could make Derek's Mother roll over in her grave, Derek sighs and lowers his gaze.

"Derek Sebastian Hale, you better have a good reason for what you just did." Peter's tone is harsh and a tad bit darker than normal. Derek flinches a bit.

"I-I don't." Derek responds, before Peter can yell at him he continues. "I couldn't stop myself, the wolf took over and I couldn't do anything." Peter sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"That boy has been with you since day one. He's been there when Scott was turned and even when he didn't like you, he helped you. You attacked him Derek, and he's scared, he's lost, he doesn't know what to believe." Peter explains and Derek shakes his head with a snarl.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Derek expresses and Peter narrows his eyes. Derek sighs and runs a hand over his face. "I feel really bad, because even when I smelt his blood, I didn't stop. I screamed at my wolf to stop, not to hurt Stiles. It didn't listen." Peter shakes at him.

"You have more control over your wolf than you think." Peter looks slightly terrified. "You could've killed him." His Uncle's voice wavers, in a way Derek hasn't heard since the fire.

"I know. I-I think I need to stay away from him." Derek's voice leaves no room for argument, but Peter doesn't really care what his nephew wants right now.

"No, you are going to get your ass down those stairs and apologise to Stiles." Peter's eyes narrow and he looks like he might take a swing at Derek.

Derek takes a deep breath, and focuses on Stiles' heart beat, which is slower than it was before. He can almost taste the copper tang of Stiles' blood, feel his skin breaking against his claws. Derek shudders at the thought and doesn't know if he can face him. What if he had killed him? What if he had sunk his claws in so deep that Derek killed Stiles. What if he wasn't able to stop himself?

Derek suddenly can't breath, can't get enough oxygen into his lungs. His brain is fuzzy and he can't focus, he thinks Peter's saying something to him, but he can't hear him, can't even hear him screaming for Stiles to come upstairs.

"What's going on?" Stiles asks, after running up the stairs two at a time.

"He's panicking." Peter states, Stiles turns his eyes to Derek, to see him as white as a sheet and trembling.

He's breathing to fast, and he can't seem to get enough air inside his lungs. Stiles hesitates for a second, not understanding why Peter called for him. What was he supposed to do? It occurs to him that Peter might not know how to help Derek, Stiles crouches in front of Derek slowly. 

Derek's wide eyes meet his and he backs away until his back hits the wall, breath coming in faster. Stiles puts his hands in front of him, trying to show Derek that there's no reason for him to be scared, Stiles wouldn't harm him even if he could.

"Derek, hey. You need to breath, or you'll pass out." Stiles says and keeps his hands in front of him as he moves closer to Derek's hunched form.

"I-I ca-can't" Derek gasps and Stiles gaze softens. He sends a flood of reassurance through the bond, and Derek inhales sharply, looking up at him with panicked eyes. 

Stiles moves closer and cups Derek's cheeks in his hands, Derek flinches almost as if expecting Stiles to harm him, Stiles runs his fingers across Derek's cheekbone soothingly.

"I need you to take deep breaths." Stiles tells him softly. Derek stares at him, and Stiles smiles softly.

"Like this." Stiles begins taking deep breaths to show Derek, he grabs Derek's hand and places it over his calm heart beat. Derek follows Stiles lead, taking deep breaths and trying to sync his heart beat to Stiles'.

"Good, just like that Derek." Stiles praises, Stiles tightens his hand over Derek's, that still rests on Stiles' chest.

Slowly Derek begins to relax, his breaths coming in evenly, and his heart in sync with Stiles'. Derek can feel the reassurance from both Stiles and Peter, and it helps calm him. 

Stiles shifts forward and Derek leans his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder, inhaling his scent. Stiles smells like Peter and him, but what makes Derek whine is the scent of blood. It’s hidden and faint, but not by much. 

Stiles jumps at the sound, looking down at Derek to make sure he's okay, but Derek just sticks his face into Stiles’ neck and continues to whine at him. Stiles cranes his neck to stare at Peter, to ask him what in the hell is happening, but Peter looks just as stunned. 

Derek whines again and Stiles hates that sound coming from any of the wolves, he wraps his arms tightly around Derek and hushes him. Derek relaxes in the embrace, but doesn't stop whining at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles doesn't know what else to do but sit there with Derek, Derek doesn't whine as much, but he doesn't really move either. He's head in Stiles' neck, trying to keep his breathing even. Peter stands off to the side not really knowing what to do, he shifts forward then wonders if maybe they don't need him with them right now and debates leaving.

He can feel Stiles love and affection run down the pack bond, and he realizes he must have sent those feelings through their pack bond by mistake. Stiles is watching him, and Peter flushes trying to avoid eye contact, but Stiles just smiles softly at him.

Stiles turns to Derek and gently pushes Derek so he can make eye contact with him, Derek whines, but allows Stiles to push him upright. Stiles stares at Derek for a second, before smiling at him.

"Peter, come here." Stiles comments without turning to him, Peter walks forwards and when he's beside them Stiles grabs his hand and pulls him down beside them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now listen here you stubborn Hales, you are both a part of the pack, and you are both loved by me, whether you like it or not!" Stiles declares boldly, he lets his emotions flow through their bond. Peter shivers at the intense feelings before smiling, Derek seems to calm a bit more at the feelings. Stiles grins brightly, glad that he's getting through to the stubborn wolves.

Peter's eyes start to sting and he feels so much love, and adoration for this one human. He's thankful that Stiles has decided to love on the Hales, God knows they needed it. After the fire, they had both been so broken, and then Peter had decided in his feral mind that biting a teenage boy would be a good idea, he wishes he bit Stiles instead of Scott everyday. Scott's too black and white, but Stiles, Stiles understands. Even if he doesn't want to understand, he does.

Stiles pulls them into a group hug, with his feelings of content, happiness, and love flowing through the bond. Peter rumbles happily, and Derek smiles. A real smile, the first one Peter has seen in awhile. Peter snuggles into Stiles shoulder, hiding his smile and soaking up the love. Peter has nightmares of Stiles leaving him, not wanting him in the pack.

Derek whines, and snuggles into Stiles' neck pressing his nose there. Stiles sighs at the wolves, but lets them scent him, and inhale his scent, he can't even explain to himself how much he adores these two. They would do anything to protect the ones they cared about, Stiles is the exact same way in that aspect, they wouldn't show mercy if someone ever hurt someone they loved. Which means, that Stiles is going to have to be more careful around the pack, and around other supernatural beings, considering the two Hales are now his pack.

Stiles can feel Derek's emotions through the bond, they are stronger than his own, and heart breaking for some reason. He can feel sadness as well as happiness, which is somewhat confusing, but Stiles just runs his hand through Derek's hair soothingly. Sending as much love as possible, Peter's emotions are another topic all together, he doesn't like letting them go through the bond, but when they slip, they're beautiful. Stiles can his emotions just a little bit, but Peter's hesitating and Stiles doesn't know why, but he doesn't want to push him either.

Stiles takes Peter's hand in his and rubs his thumb over Peter's knuckles soothingly. He sits there with the two of them, running a hand through Derek's hair and rubbing his finger against Peter's knuckles calmly.

___________

Stiles starts to get ready for bed when Derek appears at the door. Stiles smiles and watches as Derek climbs into his bed, he still looks scared like Stiles well yell at him, or tell him to leave. Stiles sends reassurance and love down the bond, hoping that Peter can feel it too, Derek relaxes and Stiles turns the light off and crawls into bed with his werewolf heater. 

Stiles is still a bit worried about Peter, but he's sure that he's fine. He's safe and that's okay for now. Slowly, Stiles drifts off with Derek laying on his chest.

Peter can hear the content heart beats of Stiles and Derek, it calms him to know they're okay. He gets into his own bed and slowly drifts off.

_______

Peter can see Stiles watching him, Peter smiles at him but Stiles' face turns terrified and Peter can see blood coming from his abdomen. Peter's smile drops and he rushes over to Stiles, Stiles falls into his arms and Peter's eyes widen.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Stiles asks him, Peter frowns.

"What?" He doesn't understand what's happening.

"That wolf attacked me and you did nothing." Stiles chokes out, blood falls down his chin.

"No, I would've done something." Peter would've, Stiles is pack.

"But you didn't." Derek says from behind him, and he's covered in blood, but Peter can smell it's Stiles' blood.

"I would've!" Peter screams at him. "If either of you were in danger, I would do something. If someone was hurting you, I'd kill them." He snarls, Derek's eyes narrow.

"But you didn't." He repeats. "Now Stiles is dead." Derek sobs and moves closer to Stiles, Peter listens and realizes he can't hear a heartbeat anymore.

"No, he can't be." Peter sobs, he can't lose anyone else, he can't be dead.

Derek and Stiles slowly fade into darkness.

Peter wakes up with a scream, his body is covered in sweat and he's shaking. Stiles can't be dead, he's in the other room, it's not Peter's fault is it? Is he alive? He stumbles out of his room and goes to Stiles'. Peter opens the door and can see both Stiles and Derek curled into the bed, sleeping. 

Peter needs to sit down, he can't get enough air into his lungs. He's having a panic attack, he hasn't had one since the fire, Peter tries to focus on Stiles' heart beat, but he can't. He can't focus on anything, and he can hear every sound in the room, which makes it worse. 

"Peter?" Stiles' voice calls from the bed. Peter can't turn to him, he starts to hunch over, completely taken over by the panic.

Stiles rushes over immediately, he crouches in front of Peter, who is now on the ground, and puts his hands on either side of his face. Peter doesn't react to it though, Stiles grabs the back of Peter's neck and pulls him close, Peter sticks his nose into Stiles neck. Inhaling the scent there and breathing, he places his hand over Stiles' chest, where his heart is. Slowly, Peter begins to calm down, Stiles is here, Stiles is safe. Peter would do anything for Stiles and Derek, include killing, or being killed.

Stiles stands and pulls Peter into his room, he crawls into the bed, pulling Peter after him. Peter follows, not wanting to be away from Stiles for the rest of the night. Stiles lays on his back, and without another thought, Peter places his head over Stiles' chest again, listening to his heart beat. Peter doesn't sleep, Stiles plays with Peter's hair but as he falls asleep his hand slows and then stills. Peter knows they're all safe, but he's still scared. He closes his eyes and focuses on Stiles heart beat and the scent of StilesPeterDerek in the air. His wolf is happy that their small packs scent is mixed, and slowly Peter falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter wakes up in the same position that he fell asleep in, Stiles is still there, but Derek isn't beside Stiles anymore. Peter doesn't really want to move, his nightmare was terrifying and he still had a weird feeling that Stiles was going to leave him. Even though Stiles had shown that he wouldn't ever do something like that, he might be a little shit, but he wasn't an asshole. At least not to the people he loved anyway.

Stiles stirs a bit and then shifts, he turns into Peter placing his head under Peter's chin with a content sigh. Peter smiles softly at the sleeping boy, for some reason Peter felt safest when Stiles was around, he wonders if its possible for humans to become Alpha's without changing into a werewolf. Peter decides that he should research it and find out, Stiles would make a really good Alpha, he already acts like theirs without even realizing it.

Peter focuses his hearing to find Derek in the kitchen, he's making something, Peter can smell it, although he can't identify what it is. It also smells like it's burning, Peter should probably go make sure he's not going to burn the house down. Peter goes to get up, but Stiles has an arm around his waist and when he goes to move from the bed, his arm tightens. Stiles groans softly and nuzzles under Peter's chin.

Peter smiles down at Stiles softly and then quickly slips out of Stiles' grasp. Derek doesn't seem to know what he's doing when cooking, which is why he always has menus for different Chinese places lying around the loft. Peter goes into the kitchen and finds Derek staring at a pan on the stove with blue wolf eyes, Peter watches him for a second, he's frowning at the pan like he doesn't know how to use it.

"Derek, what are you making?" Peter questions softly and Derek looks at him, blue eyes fading back into green. 

"French toast. It's Stiles' favorite, but this pan isn't working." Derek sighs and runs a hand through his ebony locks. Peter smiles at him, of course he was making breakfast for Stiles, but Peter frowns when he realizes that Derek doesn't know how to use the pan, or spatula.

"Want me to help?" Derek looks up at him in surprise and Peter just glances around the room waiting for Derek to respond, Derek chuckles softly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Derek's grin is wide.

______

Stiles wakes to an empty bed, he frowns not understanding why he's so cold at first. He feels the spot beside him, it's cold, which means both Peter, and Derek have been up for awhile. Stiles sighs softly, that's when he smells french toast. He stumbles out of the bed and walks into the kitchen, where he can now hear Peter and Derek laughing and talking to each other.

Stiles creeps in quietly and even though they should've heard him, they're having so much fun cooking that they don't see him. Stiles smiles at the sight of Peter and Derek dancing around each other, sometimes splashing water, or batter at each other. They're grinning widely and Stiles smiles softly at them, at least they're getting along with each other.

Stiles feels weird all of a sudden, like he's falling. He blinks hard and when he opens his eyes again Peter and Derek are blurry. Everything goes dark for a second, when he opens his eyes, he's in a house, he doesn't recognize the house, he's never been in this house before. Isn't he in Derek's loft?

Peter and Derek are in a wide kitchen, the counter tops are marble and the stove is bigger than the one in Derek's loft. Peter's tending to the pan on the stove with pancakes in it, and Derek is going through the fridge looking for something. Stiles frowns, where are they right now? 

"Peter, Derek." Stiles calls, but neither of them turn, or even look like they heard him. Stiles walks closer and goes to touch Peter's shoulder, his hand goes right through him.

Stiles rears back, not understanding what just happened. His breath is shaky and he doesn't understand what's happening. He goes to touch Derek, but the same thing happens and Stiles is panicking, why can't he get their attention.

That's when he notices how young both of them look, Derek looks like he did when Kate turned him into his teenager self again, and Peter resembles a man into his twenties. Stiles looks around the house, and that's when it clicks. He's in the Hale house, before it burned down, and this must be a memory. How he's seeing it, he has no idea, maybe something to do with the pack bonds they share, but neither of them said anything about sharing memories with each other.

"How was school today Derek?" Peter asks, his voice sounds the same, but lighter, less snarky. Derek emerges from the fridge with chocolate milk in his hands with a grin.

"It was good, boring, but you know education is important and all." There's a twinkle of mischief in Derek's eyes, Peter seems to pick up on it.

"What kind of trouble did you get into today?" Peter asks with a grin. Derek's eyes light up.

"Why would you ever think I would get in trouble?" Derek gasps faking being hurt, placing a hand over his heart, mouth agape. He grins afterwards and Peter laughs brightly, they begin to fade and Stiles doesn't know what's happening know, but the falling feeling is back.

It feels like he's slammed back into his body and he gasps, was that real? Derek is beside him all of a sudden and Stiles jumps, Peter's in front of him, watching with concern.

"What happened?" Peter questions and Stiles stares at him for a moment, the same Peter he remembers staring at him with soft eyes. Stiles turns to Derek and stares at him for a second and then rubs his eyes aggressively.

"We heard you gasp from the kitchen." Derek states, and Stiles looks at them both.

"This might sound a bit crazy, but is there a way to share you're memories over the pack bond?" Stiles inquires, Derek and Peter exchange a look. 

"Stiles, did you by any chance hit your head?" Derek questions slowly, Stiles narrows his eyes and whacks Derek's arm. 

"Smart ass. I'll take that as a no then." He mutters. "Okay, this is going to sound weird, but humor me and answer truthfully okay?" Peter and Derek nods slowly.

"What is it Stiles?" Peter frowns, and steps forward a bit. 

"Before, before the fire did, did you guys ever cook pancakes in the kitchen after school and work, talk about your days, and then ask what he," Stiles motions to Derek with a thumb, "did in school that got him in trouble?" Stiles has a crease in his brow, not sure what he's saying himself.

Peter and Derek blink, then share a look with each other. They stare at Stiles for a second, no one saying anything, but based on their expressions it was a memory.

"How did you?" Derek trails off to stare at Peter, as if he'd know what was happening.

"I don't know, I just came into the kitchen seen you guys cooking and then all of a sudden I was in the Hale house. Before the fire and I couldn't touch either of you, or get your attention." Stiles shrugs, feeling a bit nervous.

"Fascinating." Peter breathes, and Stiles blinks and then stares at him. "I think we should go consult Deaton." Stiles really hates Deaton, the cryptic bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles sighs and tightens his grip on the Jeep's steering wheel, Peter is being unusually cryptic and won't tell Stiles, or Derek, his theory. Stiles thinks he must have gone to seen Deaton recently and picked up a thing or two.

Peter pats his shoulder. "Stiles, relax." He tells him, Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. He glances at Derek through the rear views mirror, who's sitting in the back seat with a raised brow.

"Says the one who's taking us to see Deaton, a man that none of us tolerate because of how cryptic he is, and you won't even tell us why." Stiles exclaims and Derek snorts. Peter smirks at the both of them.

"Maybe he'll know why you're seeing our memories." Peter simply comments, Derek groans.

They pull into the parking lot to Deaton's clinic and Stiles sighs. He gets out of the car and follows Peter to the door, they go in and Deaton lets them come into the back right away. Stiles doesn't know what Deaton's going to do about any of this.

"What seems to be the problem?" Deaton eyes the three of them, and Stiles turns to Peter.

"Well, I thought it would be best to consult you about," Peter pauses and glances at Stiles. "Stiles' problem." Deaton raises an eyebrow at him.

Stiles sighs and decides to take over for Peter. "When we were in the loft," Stiles starts motioning to Peter and Derek.

"I seen a memory of theirs, before the fire." Stiles sighs and looks at the two requesting to reveal the memory to Deaton. When they both confirm it to be okay, Stiles tells Deaton the details of the memory. He listens intently and frowns in thought at certain parts, but doesn't interrupt Stiles.

"Interesting." Deaton grins and Stiles shoots Derek a look that he returns.

"Interesting how? I literally just told you that I can see people's memories without wanting to, or meaning to. And your response to that is interesting?" Stiles exclaims, Stiles can see Peter smirk and he glares.

"Well, Stiles. I believe you may have a spark of sorts." Deaton responds, as if Stiles is supposed to know what the hell that is. Stiles stares at Deaton blankly, hoping to show him that he really isn't catching on.

"He's saying that you have magic." Peter states bluntly, Stiles turns his blank stare to him. Stiles doesn't even blink, he just raises an eyebrow at Peter.

"Well, not magic magic, but close enough." Deaton intervenes and Stiles frowns.

"What do you mean, 'not magic magic,' is it magic or isn't it." Stiles demands, Derek smiles at Stiles.

"It's a type of magic yes, but not like the Harry Potter sort." Deaton clarifies, Stiles stares at him.

"So." Stiles trails off, still not understanding Deaton's cryptic ways.

"So, you can use magic, but you don't need to use spells to perform the magic. It lives within you and you can use it at any time, once you learn to control it." Deaton explains, and Derek stares at Deaton.

"Couldn't you have led with that?" Derek questions, Stiles nods in agreement. Seriously, he's just overdoing it at this point.

Stiles doesn't want to be here anymore than he has to, they know he's a spark so can they leave already. Deaton continues to talk though and Stiles wants to just walk out, but bites his tongue.

"I think we should train you, make sure you know how to use these powers." Deaton smiles, and Stiles gives Peter a look.

"Well, Deaton. Stiles has a lot to think about. I think we'll be going now." Peter replies curtly and Deaton nods, smiling warmly. Stiles doesn't want to spend anymore time with Deaton than is needed, he really doesn't like him.

Stiles is so thankful Peter gets to the point and doesn't beat around the bush. Otherwise they'd be here for another hour, don't get him wrong, Stiles can be blunt, but his father raised him right.

They say their goodbyes to Deaton and head back out to the Jeep, Stiles could almost kiss the hood, or Peter with how happy he is to be away from that place. They all get into the Jeep, and Stiles sighs.

"Cryptic bastard." Derek mutters. Stiles and Peter laugh loudly.

"Damn right. Next time, don't be so cryptic either Peter. We'll start to think you're hanging out with Deaton in your spare time." Stiles sasses, Peter raises an eyebrow as Derek chuckles

"What spare time? I'm always around you two idiots." Peter jokes, Stiles grins at him.

"Well, that's for getting us out of there fast, made me happy to get away from that place. Gives me the creeps." Stiles smiles and leans forward to plant a kiss on Peter's cheek.

Peter stills, he doesn't remember the last time someone kissed him like that, with love. Without wanting something in return, sure Derek and his sisters had done it to get things, but past lovers had done the same to Peter.

The only one who kissed him like that was his Mother, or Peter's sister. Stiles smiles warmly and Derek whines at not having any attention, Stiles rubs Derek's head affectionately and Derek seems satisfied.

Stiles starts the Jeep and pulls out of Deaton's parking lot. Stiles turns the radio on and hums along to the song playing, taping his fingers on the steering wheel. Peter knows that if anyone ever tried to harm Stiles or Derek, they would die, be maimed. No one will take his family again, he can't go through it again. Derek can't either, as their pack human Stiles is important. He keeps the wolves human, makes sure they're okay, knows what to do if they're restless, or in need of something.

Then again Peter thinks that's just a Stiles thing, something only Stiles really cares about. Taking care of his loved ones.

They arrive back at the loft, Derek whines the whole way up the stairs. For some reason, it doesn't annoy Peter as much as it would have. They all decide it's cuddle time and they head to Stiles' room and lay down on his bed.

Derek curls up in the middle, with Stiles against the wall, and Peter on the other end. Derek curls around Stiles, and Peter curls around Derek. There they sleep, wrapped up and safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Witches. Seriously, no one even likes them. So why did they have to come to Beacon Hills again? These witches seem to be more cruel than the ones that cursed Derek. Stiles sighs as he listens to Scott talk about the new threat to town, about how none of the wolves can track their scent. He tells everyone to be careful and stick in groups when going out, after that Stiles begins to zone out. He tunes whatever Scott is saying out and tries to think of a plan.

First, they need to figure out what these witches want, there's a chance they might not want to harm anyone. After figuring out their objectives they'll have to create a plan to trap them, which shouldn't be too hard. Peter looks irritable, he keeps lifting a lip up and snarling, Stiles doesn't know what's wrong, but he can feel something. It's almost like uneasiness, but more like anxiety. Stiles can tell it's coming from Peter, he doesn't know how all of this pack stuff works, but he just knows that the feeling is Peter's. 

Maybe it's something to do with his spark, the reason he can help the wolves more than the other humans, why he can tell the wolves howls a part, why he can tell whose feelings he's experiencing. He sends reassurance down the pack bond and Peter glances at him from his position on the stairs.

Derek is sitting beside Stiles and he's almost on Stiles' lap, but the pack doesn't question it. Peter doesn't seem to keen on switching positions from the stairs, or letting the pack know that they've made their own little pack.

________

Once the rest of the pack leaves the loft, Stiles turns to glance at Peter. Peter avoids his gaze, staring off into the distance, he doesn't seem any better than when Stiles caught onto his feelings through the bond. Stiles doesn't know if Derek picked up on the feelings, he doesn't seem to, as he's sitting in his chair reading a book.

Stiles walks over to the staircase where Peter's sitting, he hasn't moved since everyone else has left, which also worries Stiles. Stiles starts up the steps, sitting a step in front of Peter, Peter must have been really worried. The only time he let's his emotions run through their pack bond is when he's too distracted to hold it back.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks softly, Peter doesn't even spare him a glance.

"Nothing's wrong." He states simply, and Stiles doesn't know whether he should push the topic.

"Peter," Stiles starts, Peter glances at him and Stiles isn't sure why Peter decides to look at him now. "I could feel it through the bond, something's bothering you." Stiles finishes, licking his lips nervously.

"Witches just make me nervous, we can't properly track them." Peter says softly, and Stiles contemplates that for a second.

"So, you're worried that something could happen and you'd get hurt?" Stiles questions and Peter's eyes widen, he leans closer to Stiles.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. What if you or Derek are caught off guard?" Peter seems very panicked and Stiles is honestly surprised. "What if they cast a spell on one of you, or Derek goes feral again." Stiles laughs softly, and Peter gives him an incredulous look.

"Peter, your overthinking it. Nothing will happen to either of us, and we're always near you anyways, so if anything happens we'll deal with it together." Stiles responds with a bright grin.

Peter frowns and then sighs, Stiles can feel Peter calming just a bit at his words. Stiles didn't think Peter would be so worried about something like that, he's surprised. He figured Peter wouldn't be worried at all, or if he was worried it would be worry for himself. Stiles guesses this just shows how much Peter's changed.

Stiles knows that the reason Peter decided not to care for anyone else, was because he didn't want to lose anyone else. He didn't want to hurt again like when his family died, or have something to lose, something that enemy's could take advantage of. Stiles understands that now that Peter does have something to lose, he's nervous that it will be taken away from him, and Peter wants to protect both Derek and himself with everything he has.

Stiles stands and stretches out his back, he offers Peter his hand, which Peter takes. He pulls Peter up and then descends the stairs Peter in tow.

"I think it's about time that we start doing a bit more research on the Alpha spark." Stiles declares, and Peter smiles glad for the distraction.

Derek is actually able to help them this time, which means that they might be able to get through more of the books. Because the last time they were doing research it was Peter reading the books out loud, while Stiles listened. Stiles doesn't know how many books they got through, but it wasn't a lot, and there's a lot more to get through.

"Derek, mind giving us a hand this time?" Peter teases and Derek looks up from his book, scowl in place.

"You know if you keep your face like that, it will get stuck Sourwolf." Stiles muses with a smirk.

Derek huffs and places his book on the table beside the chair he's sitting in, he glances between the two and cracks a grin.

"You're both hilarious." Derek states drily, Peter and Stiles burst out laughing. 

They begin researching and going through every book that Deaton gave them, they come up with ideas. That maybe the spark could be passed to a member of the pack that was either dying or severely hurt. The spark could also be given if the Alpha was willing to give it to another and there was another person willing to take the spark, there had to be a ceremony type thing in order to do it though.

Stiles' phone goes off, a text from his Dad, demanding he come home for at least a couple nights. So Noah can at least see his son, Noah was fine with Stiles staying with the Hale's because he had been working so many night shifts, and he didn't want Stiles to be alone so long. It was also quite enough for Noah to sleep until his next shift.

"My Dad wants me home for a couple nights." Stiles states, Peter and Derek pause what they're doing to stare at him.

"For how long?" Derek questions quietly and there's a nervous sort of tinge to his voice.

"I'm not too sure, I guess he's off night shifts." Stiles muses, Peter continues to stare at him.

"Did you want one of us to drive you?" Peter questions, and Stiles smiles at his worry.

"Or least come with you?" Derek asks, Stiles laughs softly.

"No, I'll mange." Stiles smiles and stands up. "First we need to clean up all these books." Stiles states, he begins to pick up the books scattered around the room.

Once they've finished cleaning, Stiles give both Derek and Peter a hug and then heads to the Jeep. He starts it up and heads home, Stiles is happy that he'll be able to see his Dad, but he's a bit worried about the Hale men. They'll manage without him for a couple days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop.

Stiles doesn't know why it's so dark tonight, when he left the loft it had seemed a little lighter outside than it is right now. Stiles sighs, wishing that his Jeeps headlights were just a bit lighter, or that they had a bit more street lamps around this area. 

Stiles really wished that he could've went home in the morning, a lot more light at that time, less dangerous. The Jeep hits something hard and Stiles swears that if it's a body he's going to loose it, he is about to pull over and see what it is he ran over when the Jeep flips. Stiles screams, taken by surprise, glass shatters and some hits Stiles' face.

He hits his head, and can feel something wet and sticky run down the side of his face. Stiles swears there wasn't anything that he could've run over that would've flipped the Jeep. The Jeep lands upside down and the breathe is knocked out of Stiles, he can hear glass crunching under someone's feet.

"Help." He wheezes although he'd be surprised if anyone heard it. 

A face pops into view and Stiles automatically knows that it's one of the witches. His breathing speeds up in panic and he needs to reach for his phone, where did he put his phone?

"Oh look, I've caught myself a spark." She hums happily, cracking a wicked smile. "An untrained spark at that, I'm on fire today!" The witch hums happily, she sneers and waves her hand. Stiles feels a sharp pain, and then darkness swarms his vision, and no matter how hard he tries to keep his eyes open they close. Stiles sits trapped in the darkness, fire licking his veins.

_____

Peter paces in front of the couch, they should've heard from Stiles already, he should be home by now. Peter's hand itches to grab the phone and call Noah, see if Stiles is home yet, Derek sits in his chair leg bouncing restlessly. Peter's called Stiles over ten times and there hasn't been a single word since he left the loft, over an hour ago.

"Where do you think he could be?" Derek demands, Stiles always answers his phone, always makes sure it's charged. "I mean, he wouldn't have let his phone die right?" Peter shakes his head, Stiles wouldn't do that.

"He would've made sure it was charged enough for him to make it home, he should be answering." Peter answers, a sigh of frustration leaving his parted lips. He picks his phone up and dials Stiles' cell one more time, it goes to voice mail.

"Maybe we should call Noah, see if he's at home sleeping or something." Derek suggests, and Peter thinks it's possible, but he would've called one of them first, or texted saying he got home okay.

Peter feels a sharp pain shoot through his body and he turns to Derek, wondering what his nephew just did to hurt himself, except Derek looks fine. Although Peter's pretty sure that Derek felt the same thing he did, because they make eye contact.

"Stiles." Derek breathes, eyes widening.

Peter dials Noah's cell number and he answers it on the first ring.

"Peter, where's my son?" Noah demands, and now Peter begins to panic. So, they were right, Noah hasn't seen Stiles either.

"I- he isn't home yet?" Peter questions softly, and Noah takes a sharp inhale of breathe.

"No, I thought he hadn't left yet." Noah states blankly and Derek's heart beat quickens.

"He left about an hour ago from the loft." Peter mutters and Noah sighs in frustration.

"I'm going to go check the route he takes to the loft and back, I suggest you do the same on your end." Noah announces, he hang up without waiting for Peter to answer.

Peter and Derek both are out of the loft without even thinking about moving, they get into the Cameo and Derek drives, if Peter drove they'd be in a ditch. There both a mess, they can't focus and if anything has happened to Stiles, Peter doesn't know what he'll do. Derek takes off down the street, the way that Stiles always takes, he likes his short cuts.

They drive for at least a good five minutes when Peter tells Derek to pull over, he swears that he sees something baby blue up ahead, the same colour as Stiles' Jeep. Derek pulls over, brows furrowed in concern, Peter gets out of the car and Derek follows.

Peter walks forward slowly, quietly. He doesn't know for sure if it's the Jeep, and if it is, there could be someone around there that is intending to harm either Stiles, or him and Derek. Derek and Peter stop walking, and Peter whines, his wolf clawing at his rib cage to be let out. Peter's heart constricts and he takes a sharp inhale of breathe.

Sitting not even two feet from them is Stiles baby blue Jeep, overturned with glass everywhere. Stiles scent mixed with blood fills the air strongly here, neither Derek or Peter move. Their frozen, terrified that they'll find something that they don't want to, Peter focuses and can faintly hear a heart beat.

He snaps out of it and sprints forward, he peers through the driver side window and sure enough Stiles is inside, blood caking the side of his head, cuts and bruises everywhere. Derek snaps out of his frozen trance and runs towards his two pack mates. Peter carefully reaches inside the Jeep, undoing Stiles' seat belt and catching him, he pulls Stiles' limp body out of the Jeep.

"Call the Sheriff." Peter's rasps, tears gathering in his eyes. "We're bringing him back to the loft." Derek looks at him like he's lost it.

"I think he needs to go to a hospital first Peter." Derek softly announces. Peter's eyes harden, turning cold.

"Absolutely not! He will stay with us, where we can heal him." Peter voice breaks and tears slip past his eyes. "With his pack." Peter whispers and Derek's heart clenches at his uncle's expression.

"Uncle." Derek says softly, tears filling his eyes.

Peter cradles Stiles close to his chest and can't help the tears that slip past his eyes, Derek dials Noah's cell. He keeps his eyes on Peter, worried about his well being at the moment, Derek briefly wonders what Peter would do if Stiles died. He'd probably go feral again. Stiles holds their pack together, Derek and Peter would continue to be a pack, but it wouldn't be the same without him.

"Derek, have you found Stiles?" Noah demands firmly, Derek doesn't know if he can respond.

"Yeah, he he." Derek stutters, he takes a deep breathe. "He was in a car accident, ten minutes from the loft." Derek answers, Noah's sharp intake is heard over the phone, before police sirens turn on.

"Hang on, I'm coming to you." Noah's voice cracks in worry. 

Derek hopes to God that Stiles will be okay, none of them would be able to take his death. He needs to survive, he can't die. Derek doesn't respond, he hangs up the phone and lets the tears fall.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles is pretty sure he can hear sobbing, someone calling his name, but it doesn't make sense, he can't see anything. His body feels like it's on fire, liquid flames running through his veins and he isn't able to scream. It hurts worse than anything he's ever experienced before, if this is how Peter felt in that hospital then no wonder he turned feral, with his skin feeling like it's on fire as it tries to heal itself.

Stiles' whole being hurts, and nothing seems to be helping, there's no cool relief in the form of cold water cloths on his forehead and Stiles wishes someone would just get a damn cool cloth. Peter's holding him, he can smell his minty shampoo, feel him taking his pain from the crash, but he can't take the fire from inside Stiles' veins.

The pain screams for his attention and he can't seem to open his eyes to see what's happening around him, he's pretty sure he can here his Father and Derek talking. They aren't close to Peter though, and as Stiles listens he realizes that the sobbing is coming from Peter. The feelings of sorrow and anxiety are coming from Peter, he's terrified that he'll lose Stiles.

Stiles sends a rush of reassurance and love down the pack bond, Derek pauses mid sentence, and Peter inhales sharply, his sobbing picking back up again harder than before.

"Stiles you need to fight, we can't lose you. I can't." Peter cries, hugging him closely. Stiles guesses he's conscious just not able to open his eyes, or speak. 

Derek tells his Father what Peter and him just felt through the bond, and his Father laughs in relief that Stiles seems to be okay enough to send feelings down the bond. Stiles body feels like it's floating and it takes him a second to realize that Peter must be carrying him, he hears a car door open and close. It goes black and he's unconscious.

______

Peter doesn't once let go of Stiles, even as Noah crouches over his son's limp body. Derek pulls Noah aside and talks to him about something, but Peter doesn't bother using his werewolf hearing to find out what it is, he is too scared to stop listening in on Stiles' heart beat. He's terrified that it will stop at some point, that they won't be able to restart his heart and he'll leave Peter and Derek. Peter can't take another loss and he's going to kill the witch that did this. 

He can smell her scent, she was being reckless, or she wants a fight. She didn't bother covering her scent, and Peter thinks he might even be able to follow it to her. But he isn't sure he can leave Stiles even for a second. Peter feels the reassurance and love down the bond and can tell it isn't from Derek, he can hear Derek stop talking. Stiles did that, Peter almost stops breathing.

Stiles needs to fight for them, and Peter goes to Derek's car, carrying Stiles and getting in the car after him. He inhales the sweet scent that is Stiles, coffee that is too sweet and will probably keep him up way too long. The candy that Stiles eats when he's either researching, or up too late. He smells of the forest on a rainy day, Stiles smells like home. Peter will be damned if he losses another person, he can't lose another person, won't lose another person.

_____

Derek doesn't know what to think when he feels the reassurance and love down the bond, it isn't from him, and it isn't from Peter either. He abruptly stops talking mid sentence and Noah stares at him, not understanding why he stopped. He glances at Peter, and see that he obviously felt it too, so Stiles was conscious, just not able to communicate with them.

"Derek?" Noah questions, and Derek's attention is brought back to Stiles' Father. He hears Peter pick Stiles up and head to the car, except he stays in the car with Stiles.

"Sorry, um Stiles." Derek pauses, not sure if Noah knows about the pack bond. "He um just sent us reassurance through the pack bond." Derek breathes, and Noah breathes a sigh of relief.

"That takes effort doesn't it?" Noah questions hopefully, Derek can only nod. Although, Stiles' spark probably gives him a bit of a helping hand in that manner. Derek just can't believe that Stiles could send them reassurance and love at a time like this. 

It just shows Derek that Stiles really would make a good Alpha, even if he was human. He thinks about his packs needs before his own, even when he's the one literally hurt and possibly dying, he reacted to Peter's feelings. Derek images that Peter will want to hunt down the witch that both of them can smell heavily around the area.

Although, with the way it's going, Derek isn't sure that Peter will leave Stiles' side anytime soon. Derek has never seen Peter cry, even before the fire, he had seen the after math of Peter crying. The red eyes and the dripping nose, sad eyes and everything, but Peter openly cried in front of not only him, but the Sheriff too.

Derek doesn't know if that's a next step in Peter dealing with feelings that he doesn't know how to express or not. He's not sure whether he should be worried, or happy. He caught a glimpse of the soft Uncle that would cook with him, or bake cookies with Cora. Chasing after the kids and rolling around getting grass stains on their clothes. 

"Alright, let's get Stiles to the loft." Noah states firmly, Derek nods and Noah tells him that he'll follow them back.

Derek gets into the car, and glances in the rear view mirror to check on the two in the back seat. Peter has Stiles leaning against him, Peter holds him carefully. He seems to be listening on Stiles heart, cause he's pulling his concentrated face. Derek tunes into Stiles' heart, and finds it slow, slower than he's used to hearing for the hyper active kid. Stiles' heart beat is fast, and it always has been, even when he's completely calm and collected.

Derek speeds to the loft, he can't really help it, he just really wants to get Stiles home. Home with his pack.

"I guess this means we're going to have to call Scott." Peter sneers quietly and Derek can't help but to grin at the comment.

"Unfortunately, which means he gets to know about our little pack." Derek sighs, not wanting that one bit. Peter groans and scowls, something that Derek would be proud of in any other circumstance, he does smile though.


	15. Chapter 15

The next time Stiles is conscious he's aware they're in the loft. He can tell by the couch that he's laying on and the way the smell of coffee drifts through the loft, it also smells like Derek, Peter, and Stiles. That's probably one of his spark things, or maybe he's imaging shit. He groans and it actually becomes a noise, he still can't open his eyes though.

He's pretty sure the liquid fire has gotten worse, it almost feels as though it's spreading further. There's a cool cloth placed on his forehead and Stiles sighs softly, trying for a smile. He can hear voices, but can't make out what they're saying. One voice, Derek's, is talking to him and only him. Which makes it easier to listen, he's so close to Stiles that he can't not listen. 

Derek tells him to fight and that he needs to get better, because the Hale and Stilinski families don't need anymore losses. Stiles smiles, and Derek's voice breaks as he's talking to him. Stiles feels his heart break, he doesn't want to do this to them, make them worry like this. But his damn eyes won't open.

He sends a small sense of reassurance and determination, Derek laughs softly. Telling him to keep that stubborn spirit and fight. Stiles still can't figure out what Peter and his Father are talking about, but he doesn't think it matters too much. He'll know if they want him to.

________

The next time Stiles wakes, it's his Father sitting next to him. Replacing the cold cloth on his forehead, and Stiles sighs happily as it helps the liquid fire in his veins. He's not sure where Derek and Peter are, but Stiles knows they're safe, he can feel it through their pack bonds.

His Dad is crying, no sobbing. Stiles doesn't understand it at first, he's sitting with him, they're both okay. Then his Dad starts talking about losing his Mom and how much it hurt, Stiles doesn't understand where he's going with that statement, but then he says that he can't lose Stiles too. Can't watch as Stiles dies, he can't go through that again, he won't let Stiles die if he can do something to save him.

Stiles feels tears pool in his eyes, he doesn't want to worry his Dad like this. Noah shutters a breath, and wipes at Stiles' left eye, he tells Stiles not to cry. He just wants him to fight his way back to all of them, his family and friends, wants him to be okay. If anything that makes Stiles want to cry more, but the tears don't come.

Stiles fades back into unconsciousness, welcoming the darkness.

_________

Stiles keeps burning up and they aren't sure why, they had Melissa come over to check him over, but she said that he was fine from the crash, maybe a minor concussion, but that was it. She wasn't too sure about any broken bones, or anything wrong on the inside, but she check his lungs and heart, both sounding good. He was fine, but he wasn't waking up. 

While Derek sat with Stiles, Peter and Noah talked. Peter thinks that whatever is happening to Stiles isn't related to the crash at all, he thinks the witch did something to Stiles. Noah asks questions, not completely understanding, Peter states that he can't explain it because he isn't sure. 

Peter wants to go after the witch, but both Noah and Derek convince him to wait for Scott and the others to get here. Peter's eyes shine, and he looks at Derek who seems to get what his Uncle isn't saying. Noah figures he'll find out what these two are planning when everyone else does, or they'll tell him. 

Noah guesses that Stiles can hear them when he's conscious, especially when he sees a tear escape Stiles' eye. Noah isn't sure why he's not opening his eyes, or speaking to them, but he assumes it's because Stiles isn't able to. Stiles is a chatterbox, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk their ears off.

Noah sits by his side and dunk the cloth in the cold water bowl they have sitting on the coffee table, and then he places it back on Stiles' head, who sighs rather happily. Noah almost laughs at the pleased hum, Stiles seems to enjoy the cool, almost like his insides are burning up.

_______

When Scott finally shows up, Peter throws him into the closest wall and snarls so furiously that even Noah flinches. Scott is about to snarl back at him, about to growl at Derek asking why he's even here, but Peter beats him to it.

"Where the fuck have you been." He growls and Scott frowns closing his mouth.

"I didn't get the message right away." Scott states simply, not understanding why Peter sounds so upset, they said Stiles was fine.

"Stiles is in pain, all the time. He was in a car crash and you didn't come until an hour after we messaged you!" Peter screams and Scott stares blankly at Peter.

"Why do you even care?" Scott asks bluntly and Derek blinks. Wincing in sympathy of Scott, who's most likely going to have a broken nose in a couple minutes. But Peter stays very still staring at Scott with empty eyes.

"Because he's my pack." Peter lifts a lip and snarls, something that almost sounds like he's claiming Stiles.

"Stiles is in my pack." Scott growls, and Peter laughs bitterly.

"See you ask me why I care, but why do you? You don't even know when he's not in your pack." Peter grins at Scott manically. Derek briefly wonders if his Uncle is about to go feral again.

If Stiles dies, Derek thinks they both might just turn feral, and isn't that a scary thought. Not able to control the wolves that hunger to hunt, run, and kill. Derek doesn't want Stiles to die, they're pack, Derek, Peter and Noah have lost enough. They don't need to lose anything else.

"Please fight Stiles." Derek whispers, brushing Stiles' hair from his eyes. Stiles still and suddenly lets out a ear piercing scream of pain. His body begins thrashing around the couch, and he's clawing at his chest, which leave angry red marks across his bare chest.

Peter is away from Scott and by Stiles' side between one blink and the next. He places his arms on Stiles forearms and holds them down, not allowing him to hurt himself, Stiles begins to kick. Derek rushes forward and hold his legs down so he won't hurt himself. His screaming doesn't let up, and it hurts both Peter and Derek to hear him in pain. The Sheriff is at the front of the couch hovering over Stiles face, and yelling his name, trying to wake him up. It doesn't work, Stiles keeps screaming.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles screams and thrashes for a good 20 minutes, and the whole time no one really knows what to do. Peter keeps his hold on Stiles forearms, putting his weight on Stiles so he can't throw Peter off. Derek keeps Stiles' legs pinned, even as they squirm under his grip, wanting to kick and move.

When Stiles stops screaming, they all take a moment to breath. He is not in anyway fine. Derek wonders if maybe they should bring him in to get X-rays done, but he's not sure Peter will let Stiles leave the loft. Perhaps after that episode he will.

Stiles bolts upright suddenly, he's eyes are a lighter colour than normal, still honey brown, but more goldish. He's muttering something in what sounds like Latin, but he doesn't seem to even be awake, or really himself.

"Stiles?" Scott questions taking a step forward. Stiles' eyes glow brighter as his head whips around to face Scott.

"Hoc non est iustum." Stiles mutters, and his eyes flash a bright silver. Scott goes sailing through the air and hits the wall that Peter had been pinning him to before, the wall cracks under Scott's weight leaving a huge indent in the plaster.

"Hoc non est iustum, Hoc non est iustum." Stiles states in distress. Derek briefly took Latin in high school, Peter turns an eye on him, waiting for him to translate.

"He's saying that 'this isn't right.'" Derek translates, Peter's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Ubi es." Stiles begins to look around, the silver eyes are still very present.

Derek's eyes widen, this is the witch, she's looking through Stiles' eyes. She's trying to find him. Derek rushes forward while Stiles is turned away and knocks him out, Peter snarls at him, and Derek catches Stiles and gently places him back on the couch.

"What the hell Derek!" Peter growls, Derek doesn't look at him. a million thoughts are running through his head. Is the witch doing something to Stiles? Did she connect herself to Stiles somehow? Is that why Stiles keeps burning up?

"Derek!" Peter yells, smacking him upside the head. Derek winces and glares up at his Uncle. Only to shrink back at the fire in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He snarls, and Derek flinches.

"That wasn't Stiles, the witch was looking through his eyes. She was trying to figure out where he was. The last phrase that Stiles said was 'where are you.'" Derek explains. "She must've connected herself to Stiles in some way, or she knows about his spark, you know the stories of witches kidnapping sparks to use their power." Derek stresses, and Peter nods in understanding.

"Well next time why don't we just blindfold the kid." Noah questions, hand against his chest. Trying to calm his heart that's slamming against his rib cage with anxiety from watching his kid mutter Latin, that Stiles definitely didn't take in his years at BHHS.

Derek blinks at the Sheriff, and then glances over at Scott. He's sitting on the floor gasping for air, Derek rolls his eyes at the sight of him. Scott really should've stayed put, Derek doesn't know why the witch attacked him though, or why Stiles' eyes turned a bright silver when he sent Scott flying. 

Nothing makes sense to Derek at the minute and he thinks maybe they should take Stiles to the hospital and then check with Deaton. Maybe he'll know if there's a way a witch can connect with a spark, or explain what the hell is going on with Stiles.

______

When Stiles wakes again it's cause he's screaming in pain, his body feels like it's on fire with knives stabbing at his nerves. Stiles isn't sure what's happening, but he can feel both Peter and Derek holding him down, his chest stings from his nails digging into the skin, he can hear his Dad screaming his name, but he isn't able to stop screaming.

It hurts so badly, when he stops screaming his throat burns and then he bolts upright. But it's not really him, it's like he's being pushed to the back of his mind, and Stiles begins to panic. Thoughts of the Nogitsune come back, being unable to control his own body, his words and actions. Killing people as he sat back and watched it happened not able to do anything but scream.

When he sends Scott flying he has a flash of a sword through Scott's stomach and the Nogitsune feeding off all the pain Scott took and is in. He's terrified that it will be just like the Nogitsune, he fights, screams in his mind, but nothing changes. He doesn't regain control back. 

When Derek knocks him out, Stiles wishes he could reach up and kiss him he's so happy. Stiles gains him control of his body again, and he's able to breathe again. He slowly loses consciousness again, but he doesn't mind it too much, there's less pain.

______

Derek places a cool cloth back on Stiles' burning forehead and turns to Peter, Peter is staring at Stiles with an unreadable expression.

"Peter," Derek murmurs, Peter flicks his gaze over to him. "I think we need to take him to get X-rays there might be something wrong." Derek keeps his gaze steady the whole time, while Peter's gaze hardens.

Noah glances between the two. "Peter I know you want to stay close to Stiles, I understand more than you think, but you can still do that at a hospital. Stiles needs to see a doctor, and Melissa doesn't count, she didn't have the right equipment." Noah tells him firmly, rubbing his temples harshly.

Peter nods, eyes focused on Stiles' prone form. He glances at the two of them and sighs.

"Yeah, I think we should take him." Peter doesn't sound happy about it, he probably hates hospitals after being stuck in one for so long. 

Derek smiles softly, glad that his Uncle is listening to reason. Derek gently picks Stiles up and walks to the door, Peter follows and opens the door for Derek to get out. Stiles squirms away from him a bit, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his person, Derek wonders if even his body heat is too much for Stiles.

_____

When they get to the hospital, the nurses take him from Derek's arms and take him immediately to the X-ray room, they look at them all funny. They're probably wondering why it took them so long to bring Stiles to them, considering how high his fever is, and how horrible he looks.

When they are done X-raying him, they bring him to a room. They're all allowed to go in and see him, when the doctor comes back in to tell them about the X-rays, he doesn't look too concerned. Noah seems the most calm, and Peter looks like he wants to bolt out the door.

"Good evening gentlemen. What is your relation to the patient?" The doctor questions, Noah almost rolls his eyes, everyone knows Stiles is his son.

"I'm his Father, and these two are family friends." Noah replies smoothly, and the doctor glances around the room quickly before eyeing the chart in his hand.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski are you comfortable with me talking about your son's condition in front of them?" The doctor doesn't look up from the chart he's reading.

"Yes, it's fine. Now is my son okay?" Noah responds impatiently.

"Yes. Mieczyslaw, doesn't have any broken bones. Although we'd like to keep him overnight to monitor his fever." The doctor explains, he doesn't say Stiles' first name right and Noah sighs quietly. "It's quite high, and it doesn't seem to be going down." Noah eyes his son worriedly.

The doctor leaves shortly after that, and no one talks for a long while. Peter and Derek glance at each other with a knowing smile.

"Stiles' first name is Mieczyslaw?" Peter laughs, his pronunciation is accurate. Derek looks bewildered at the very thought.


	17. Chapter 17

They sit by Stiles' beside throughout the night, they don't talk, and when they do it's to share fond stories of Stiles. Which makes them all laugh, because Stiles is such a sarcastic little shit. The nurses come to do their rounds, and each time one of them takes Stiles' temperature, they look concerned.

Stiles temperature doesn't seem to be going down, and he continues to sweat heavily. Peter hears him mutter about fire through his veins, but doesn't completely know if Stiles is conscious, or not. Peter thinks the fever might just make him a bit delirious, but he's not sure. It would make sense with all the sweating and thrashing around, not to mention his screaming back at the loft, Peter wonders if he can pull the pain to help.

When he tries though, there's nothing to take. Stiles doesn't have pain to take, but he always moans about the pain, and the fire. Stiles is paler than usual almost all the time, he doesn't ever seem fully conscious either, he mutters and thrashes and then goes back under. When the heart monitor starts to beat like crazy Peter doesn't know what to think, but then Stiles begins to scream again.

Noah and Derek have been sleeping, but Derek snaps awake the moment Stiles' heart starts going erratic. As soon as the screaming starts Noah is awake, and blinking owlishly at his surroundings. The nurse on duty rushes in, she checks Stiles pupils and then calls for some help, the doctor comes in next. Stiles begins thrashing around, and clawing at his skin again, Derek and Peter rush to him to restrain him.

The doctor tells the nurse to sedate Stiles, the nurse pulls a needle out of her pocket along with a jar, with a sedative in it. She takes out the right amount and then places it in Stiles' IV, Stiles' body slowly begins to relax and he goes limp.

"This happened before didn't it?" The doctor inquires, and Noah nods with a sigh.

"Before we brought him in," Noah begins, he glances at Stiles and rubs his temples. "He screamed for 20 minutes straight, and we had to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself." The doctor stares at Noah and then turns his gaze on Stiles.

"The only time I've ever seen someone scream like that, has been people who have been in fires with sever burns." The nurse says, and Peter shudders, so Stiles isn't delirious at all.

Peter turns his gaze onto Derek and motions outside, Derek nods and they excuse themselves.

"It has to be the witch's doing," Peter mutters, Derek nods. "Earlier, Stiles was muttering about fire running through his veins. I thought it was the fever, but now I'm not so sure." Peter explains.

"The witch must be doing something," Derek states, glancing back at the door to Stiles' room. "Is it possible for a witch to connect to Stiles' spark?" Derek questions. Peter's eyes widen.

"Oh my god." He mutters, turning away from Derek. "Why did I think of this before, it all makes perfect sense." Derek frowns at his Uncle not quite understanding.

"Peter?" Derek questions, and Peter turns to him.

"The spark that Stiles has, it's a part of him, so if someone were to per say attack it; it's like attacking Stiles. So if someone tries to steal the power of his spark, it will feel like fire through his veins, he'll burn up as his body tries to fight off the attack." Peter rushes out, he grips Derek's shoulder tightly. "Don't you see, the witch is trying to take Stiles' spark, that's also why she wanted to know where he was." Derek's eyes widen.

"She created a certain bond with Stiles' magic, which is how she could access Stiles' body, use his eyes to see where he was." Derek adds, Peter snarls.

"We need to go find her now, Derek." Peter doesn't know what either of them will do if they lose Stiles.

"Damn right we do." Derek snarls in return.

______

Derek and Peter tell Noah what they've concluded and that they need to go find her and either have her cut the bond, or kill her. Noah wants to come with them, but they insist that Stiles shouldn't be alone, and so he stays with his son.

They take the Camaro, and Derek speeds to the crash site. The scent is faint, but still enough for them to pick up on and follow, they leave the car and go on foot. It's easier to track the scent without the other scents coming into the car to distract them, this witch must've been desperate to get power, she forgot to cover her scent.

Peter doesn't think he wants to give this bitch a chance to sever the bond with Stiles, he's perfectly fine to kill her where she stands for causing pain to Stiles. He will kill anyone that hurt Stiles, or Derek. Peter isn't too sure if Derek has forgiven him for killing Laura, but he isn't hateful towards him anymore, which Peter counts as a win. He hopes that one day, Derek will be able to forgive him, and maybe love him like he once did.

They track the scent through the woods to a river, the scent cuts off there and they aren't able to pick it back up. Peter retraces the scent, to see if it went in a different direction, he can't find one. Derek runs a hand through his hair stressed, and sighs. Peter isn't sure what they should do now, if they should head back to the hospital, or if they should try to pick the scent back up.

"Maybe if we go to the other side of the river, we'll be able to pick up the scent again." Derek suggests, and Peter wonders if that would work. Maybe the scent was just lost through the water and they'll be able to pick it up again.

"Do you really think this witch is that desperate?" Peter questions, and Derek frowns thoughtfully.

"I've never seen a witch who doesn't bother to cover their scent." Derek admits, and Peter sighs. "But if they really need power, than it might slip their mind. Unless they don't know that there are werewolves here." Derek proposes, Peter nods. 

"That would make sense. Alright across the river we go." Peter snarks, and Derek smirks at him.

They cross the river, and sure enough they catch the scent again. They follow it all the way to a small hut, Derek and Peter exchange a look.

"Guess she is that stupid." Peter laughs, Derek grins.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter and Derek remain silent on their feet, they creep towards the cabin. There's one heartbeat inside, and Peter can't wait to feel her blood on his claws. She doesn't even seem to sense them coming, and Peter really wonders how desperte, or crazy this witch could be. She's being too reckless, and Peter thinks that maybe, just maybe it's all an act.

That she wanted to be found, that she wanted Peter and Derek to come after her. Peter tries to brush the thought away, but he really doesn't know why else this witch would be so stupid. She's a powerful person, but without knowing about people coming, that could be the end of her, and she should know that, she should've known about being in werewolf territory.

When they get to the door, the witch begins to approach the door. Her footsteps echo through Peter's ears, and he's not sure if she knows they're there, or if she just happens to be going out as they arrive. The door to the cabin swings open, and Derek and Peter stay on the edge of the walls. She would need to lean out to be able to see either of them, and Peter hopes it's him she finds first.

"Hello boys, I've been waiting for you," she drawls smoothly, and Peter isn't sure if they should come out or stay hidden. "Well no need to stay just beside the wall there, come on in." She smirks widely, and Derek gets a sudden bad feeling about all of this.

Peter and Derek exchange a look, they nod at each other and head inside. The cabin is small, and it looks more like a hut. But Peter doesn't even know what to think about all the animal organs she has laying around the place, there are jars lining all of the shelves and they all seem to have an organ inside of it. They aren't human that much Peter can tell, both by smell and just how much bigger, or smaller the organs are compared to human ones.

Peter casts a glance and sees Derek making a face at the jars, before turning his gaze on Peter himself. The witch stands in front of them as they stand in the doorway, Peter isn't sure if she knows they're werewolves or not, but he doesn't really care. He wonders if she knows why they are there at all, and how she knew they were there.

The witch is short, with long, silky, black hair, and dark brown eyes. She doesn't introduce herself, or even seem like she's going to say anything to either of them. Peter can feel Derek's anger burning through the pack bond, and for once Peter's not sure if it's just Derek's emotions he's feeling.

"What did you do to our spark?" Derek demands, and her eyes light up.

"Oh, he's powerful isn't he!" She says delightfully, Derek growls. "I just need to borrow some of his power, it won't kill him." She smiles brightly at Derek.

"You mean steal it." Peter states bluntly, and the witch laughs.

"Call it what you want." She answers, Peter lifts a lip in a sneer at her. 

"Well, you better break it." Derek reports with a hard stare. The witch stares at him for a second and then turns her gaze onto Peter, before she begins laughing.

When neither of them laugh with her, her whole expression changes. Her eyes are hard, and her mouth turns downward, she doesn't look too pleased with the thought. 

"You're joking right?" She simply asks, Derek and Peter stare her down.

"Definitely not, he's our pack. We wouldn't joke about that." Peter declares and the witch turns her brown eyes on him. Her eyes are dark and Derek doesn't like them, they're nothing like Stiles', which are a warm brown. Stiles' eyes also sometimes look gold in the right lighting, Derek wishes Stiles would wake up. 

"Well, that isn't going to happen, mutt." She mocks, and Derek grins. He was rather hoping it would come down to a fight, and apparently so was his Uncle. Peter has one of his smirks in place, and when Derek was on the receiving end of that one, he nearly shit himself.

"Either you detach the connection yourself, or we'll kill you and force the connection to be broken." Derek remarks, like they're talking about the weather.

The witch doesn't even blink, she flips her coal locks over her shoulder and stares them down.

"Try me." She challenges, and really she should know better than to challenge a wolf.

They stare at her for a brief second, before charging. They don't need to confirm the attack with each other, if the witch isn't willing to remove her connection with Stiles, they'll force it to be removed. Stiles needs to get better, and having someone draining him of his spark everyday isn't good for him.

They attack together, unleashing their claws and swiping at her. When one isn't trying to catch her with claws, the other is. She conjures fire and tries to hit one of them with it, but they're so synchronized that she can't hit either of them and ends up missing. She gets frustrated, and casts the fire around her in a circle so neither of them can get to her. 

Peter may fear fire, and being burned, but he will not allow fire to take his pack again. That's something he vowed to never let happen again, if he was able to stop it. Peter walks through the flames, and the witches eyes widen, but so do Derek's. He stalks forward, claws sharp and waiting to feel blood. She casts useless spells at him, and Peter doesn't understand how this witch could be so weak.

Derek advances from behind the witch, he runs through the flames and catches her arms. She jumps and starts to thrash around in his arms, not wanting to die, but refusing to let the spark out of her grasp. She kicks and moves as much as she can to try to get Derek off, but none of it works. Peter smirks something manic, and then slices his claws through the vulnerable skin at her neck. 

Hot blood oozes down Peter's claws and wrist, his smirk widens and Derek feels a weight lifted off his chest. The witch's eyes bulge in surprise, Derek releases her and her hands come up to her throat covering them in blood. She chokes and then falls to the floor, blood leaking everywhere. Peter grins, and glances at Derek.

"Well, I think our job is done." Peter speaks suddenly, and Derek turns to him.

Derek smiles, "yeah. I guess it is." Derek is the first to leave the hut, he really wants to see Stiles. Peter casts one last glance at the witches body and then takes his leave. He really can't wait to see Stiles and banter with him, or just cuddle him, anything really.

______

Noah yawns around his cup of coffee as he heads back to Stiles' room, the kids fever hasn't gotten better, but at least it hasn't gotten worse. The wolves left a while ago now, and Noah wonders where it is they've gone, and if they've gotten into trouble somewhere.

Noah pushes open the door to Stiles' hospital room, Stiles is still laying there, just as Noah had expected. He goes to the chair by the bedside and eases himself into it, he hold the warm cup of coffee close, his hands are cold. Now that he thinks about it, the room is colder than when he left, Noah gets up to check the temperature in the room, it's surprisingly at 21 degrees celsius. 

Noah glances at Stiles, but he seems fine. Stiles isn't shivering or sweating, despite the apparent heat in the room, and to how cold it is in the room. Noah decides he should go get a nurse, cause this is ridiculous, if they have bad temperature in a room then they shouldn't put a patient in there.

Stiles shifts, the first he's moved since his screaming fit. The lights begin to flicker and Stiles bolts upright and screams, the lights burst, sparks flying everywhere. Before Stiles falls back into the bed with a sigh of what sounds like relief. 

Noah sighs, supernatural shit will be the death of one Noah Stilinski.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles doesn't move after the lights go out, the nurses don't know what happened. They have to change the lights in Stiles' room, all of them. When they change the lights, they realize that the lights are broken; shattered. None of them know how this happened, and Noah plays along, because he can't very well say that his son got up, screamed and then the lights in the room shattered.

The nurses decide to move Stiles' room one over, not sure how long it will take to change the lights in his current room. He shoots Derek a text letting him know what happened, but Derek doesn't respond. Noah sighs and pats his sons hand that's laying on the bed, he really hopes Stiles begins to get better, he can't lose his son.

He also hopes the Hale men did something about that witch, and that's the reason why the lights sparked, or something along those lines. He really hopes that he doesn't have to arrest either of them, Stiles has become rather fond of the both of them, Stiles being fond of Peter was a surprise. Stiles used to curse Peter out in front of Noah, and Noah never really understood why Stiles didn't like Peter. He understands now that Stiles liked Peter, but found him annoying in every context of the word.

"Stiles I need you to fight whatever's happening right now." Noah sighs, and brushes Stiles' hair back.

________

Stiles knows that he's unconscious, but the fire that was burning through his veins is gone. He wants to open his eyes and make sure that everyone knows he's okay, that he's sorry that he worried them. But for some reason he can't seem to open his eyes at all, and his body feels heavier than it did before. There's also a faint ache in his muscles that he doesn't remember being there before. Although, through the fire that coursed through his veins, it was to feel anything else.

Stiles can tell that it's only his Dad in the room right now, and he wonders where Derek and Peter went. He can feel their excitement over the pack bond, but over what he isn't sure. He's body aches, and he knows that his Dad is safe, and that the two Hale men are too. So he lets the darkness swarm his senses and drag him under.

_____

Peter and Derek can't even begin to contain their excitement, they can't wait to see Stiles awake and aware of what's happening. Hopefully better than he was before, but they can't sense anything over the pack bond yet. Derek's driving and he doesn't say much, keeps his eyes on the road, Peter looks out the window and doesn't say much either. There's not much to be said.

When Derek's phone goes off Peter's hoping it's a good sign, that Noah's texting him letting him know that Stiles is awake, and maybe he's even asking for them. Peter's a bit surprised when Derek asks him to check the message, but he does, and it is in fact a message from Noah. Not the one that Peter wanted, but it's nothing bad either.

Peter explains to Derek what Noah has told them, that Stiles had to change room, cause the lights needed to be changed, Noah also adds that the reason they need to be changed is because Stiles woke up briefly, screamed and the lights shattered. Peter wonders if that was the effect of the connection between the witch and Stiles being broken, causing Stiles to unleash his spark, Peter assumes that because the witch was feeding off of Stiles' spark that it was being suppressed, and that Stiles lost access to it because of that.

Derek seems antsy to see Stiles, and Peter feels the same way. 

What bewilders Peter is that Scott hasn't been by to see Stiles yet, they left Scott in the loft and assumed that he went home. He knew that Stiles was being brought to the hospital, but he hasn't been by to see him at all, and Peter's wolf snarls at the thought. Scott is supposed to be Stiles' best friend, like a brother to him, and he hasn't even come to check on him, come to make sure he was okay. Peter's not sure what's wrong with Scott, if he and Stiles got into an argument or something, but he's being an asshole and Peter won't let him treat Stiles like this for much longer. 

In other words, Scott better get his ass over to the hospital to see Stiles soon, or Peter will be having words with him. If Stiles wakes up and asks about Scott, and then finds out that he hasn't been to see him, well it will be bad. Stiles will be upset, and Peter doesn't want that to happen.

They arrive at the hospital and rush inside, they really can't wait to see Stiles. Noah didn't say anything about Stiles being awake, and Peter wonders if it's because he's too busy talking with Stiles, or that Stiles hasn't woken up yet. Noah is standing outside of Stiles' new room, with a worried expression on his face, an uneasy knot forms in Peter's stomach.

"Is Stiles okay?" Derek demands, and Noah looks up a flicker of surprise passing through his eyes before he sighs and rubs at his forehead tiredly.

"He's stable, but hasn't woken up yet," Noah drops his hand to his side, and glances between the two of them. "He hasn't opened his eyes since he took the lights out." Noah looks tired, and Peter wonders when the last time he got a good nights sleep was.

"Why don't you go home and get a bit of rest. Derek and I can watch over Stiles." Peter suggests.

"I need to go change into some new clothes anyways, and will I'm there I can grab clothes for Stiles too." Noah sighs and then gives them a soft smile.

Derek wonders why Stiles isn't waking up, he leaves Peter and Noah to talk and walks into Stiles room. Stiles doesn't look like anything is wrong, Derek places his hand on Stiles' arm and attempts to pull pain, but there's no pain to pull. Derek wonders if something happened to Stiles' brain, not his body, or if this is another thing that the witch did.

The doctors said that Stiles was fine, a couple bumps and bruises, but that was it. No sever injuries to cause Stiles to still be unconscious. Derek has a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with magic, and he doesn't know what will fix it if it is magic. Derek's worried, and he's lost.


	20. Chapter 20

Scott isn't an idiot, even if everyone thinks he is, he may not be as smart as Stiles, or Lydia, but he isn't stupid. He knows when someone is distancing them self from him, and Stiles is doing just that. Scott may not feel pack bonds as strongly as the born wolves, but the one he can feel for Stiles is very faint, barely recognisable. 

Scott has to really search for it to actually find it, and even then when he touches it, it hardly responds. He's concerned and he doesn't know how to fix the bond with Stiles, he isn't sure if he's done something to make Stiles upset with him, or not. Scott is a little afraid to find out, which is why he hasn't gone to see Stiles yet.

He knows it's a shitty move, but what if Stiles doesn't want to be in his pack anymore, or Peter manipulated Stiles into something. Scott doesn't know why Peter is even hanging around Stiles, why he seems so concerned for Stiles.

Scott won't let Stiles be used by Peter, and that's why he's currently standing outside of the hospital determined to see Stiles and figure out what's going on. He heads inside, and can scent Derek, Peter and the Sheriff.

Scott tracks the scent and finds Stiles' room, he's thrown into a wall the moment he tries to step inside, and of course it's Peter. Peter whose face is shifted and snarling at Scott. Derek is behind Peter, and the Sheriff sits off to the side, not saying anything, but staring at Scott with hard, cold eyes. 

"What took you so long?" Peter growls, chest rumbling angrily. Scott blinks, that's not what he was expecting, he wasn't even aware they had been waiting for him to come.

"What? Why are you even here?" Scott's eyes shift over to the Sheriff who stands and makes he's way over, Scott thinks that he's making his way over to remove Peter, but he stands beside Peter and directs his cold, blue eyes on him.

"Peter has been here every second that Stiles has been admitted, leaving only once to deal with the witch, him and Derek have been here every hour of every day. Peter has been here, made sure I've eaten, and slept. Watching over Stiles, so that I could go home shower, change clothes, and get some rest in my own bed. Peter's been here, and yet you Scott, Stiles' brother, haven't been." Noah's eyes are hard, and he doesn't glance at Peter even when Peter turns to stare at him with surprise, not expecting to be defended.

"What Peter was asking, in a polite manner might I add, is where the hell have you been?" Noah demands, Sheriff mode on, as Stiles would call it.

Scott blinks at him, "You're trying to tell me you trust Peter to watch over Stiles?" Scott exclaims and of course that's what Scott gets out of Noah's speech.

"Stiles trusts him, and so do I." Noah states shortly and Scott stares at him, mouth agape. Peter let's go of Scott and takes a step back.

"He must be manipulating you guys, you shouldn't trust him. He's tried to kill us all , including Stiles." Scott states, Derek stiffens behind Peter gaze turning hard.

"And we killed him in the cruellest way possible." Derek shoots back, expression grim, and apologetic. Scott winces at Derek's tone.

"How did you guys kill him?" Noah questions, furrowing his brow.

"They threw Molotov cocktails at me, Allison lit them with her arrows." Peter informs, and Noah's eyes widen.

"Yeah, that was a bit cruel." Noah agrees, Scott stares at the Sheriff like he's crazy for what must be the tenth time.

"Cruel? What was cruel was that he killed innocent people!" Scott exclaims, Noah will never understand how Stiles puts up with Scott. 

"Innocent? You think the people I killed were innocent?" Peter demands, teeth bared. "You really never listen when Stiles is trying to tell you things, Stiles explained to you why I killed all those people, you were too busy ignoring him." Peter growls, Scott gaps again.

"I listen when Stiles tells me things, just not when it has to do with you." Scott sneers and Peter scoffs.

"Well if you listened to Stiles you would know that the people I killed were anything, but innocent." Peter rolls his eyes, and Scott narrows his brown eyes in return.

"What did they do that deserved death?" Scott demands, and Derek steps forward eyes colder than his usual warm emerald eyes.

"They killed our entire pack." Derek spits, and Scott frowns, not quite understanding.

"One of them was a video store manger, and I thought Kate Argent killed your family?" Scott informs stupidly. 

"Kate started the fire and locked us in so we weren't able to get out by lining the house with mountain ash, but those people," Peter spits the word 'people' out like it's a personal insult. "They knew that it was arson, but they said that it was faulty wiring that caused the fire. They didn't report it and allow the police to catch Kate." Peter's eyes are cold, and Derek stiffens at hearing Kate's name.

"So why didn't you bring it to the police, tell them that it was an arson case?" Scott questions with a tilt of his head.

"Because I had been in a coma for six years, and I went through something traumatic. I lost all my pack bonds, and along with them my sanity, I wasn't in the right mind to go to the police considering I was feral. Which is why I made the mistake to bite you." Peter explains, although he doesn't know why he's explaining himself to Scott.

Scott doesn't say anything, just stares at Peter. Stiles having heard the whole thing decides to announce his presence to the other three in the room. 

"I think they all deserved to die." Stiles declares, voice a bit raspy. Everyone whips their heads around to stare at him, Peter's the first one to move.

He almost jumps on Stiles, he hugs him feeling so relived and scent marks him, Derek joins in, they scent mark each other and exchange smiles and laughs. Scott stares at the scene in confusion, Stiles didn't like Peter, and was always scared of Derek. Stiles also agrees about letting those people be killed, saying they deserved to die, that wasn't Stiles.

Noah shoos the wolves and gives Stiles the famous Stilinski hug, which Stiles is very good at giving. Scott has always referred to it as the Stilinski hugs, because even when Claudia was alive she used to give them. The hug is tight and loving, which you can feel, you're close enough to the Stilinski that you can feel their hear beat, Scott loves Stiles' hugs for those reasons.

Stiles beckons Scott over as soon as he ends the hug with his Father, he gives him the famous Stilinski hug, and then smacks him upside the head. Which cause the others to snicker, while Scott gaps at Stiles, unsure about what he's done to deserve the smack.

"Quit being rude to Peter." Stiles declares firmly, eyes playful, but hard telling Scott that it's playful but what he's telling him isn't. That Scott better knock it off before Stiles starts planning his murder. Scott laughs nervously and apologies to Peter.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles is discharged the day he wakes up, the only reason they had kept him was because he hadn't been waking up. Other than that nothing was wrong with Stiles physically, so Noah had gone to sign the discharge papers, and chat with Melissa a bit. Peter and Derek refused to leave his side, which wasn't the worst thing ever, but Stiles didn't like how everyone seemed to expect him to drop dead at any given time.

Stiles gets dressed in his usual jeans and a plaid shirt, his Dad had brought the clothes he was wearing in the accident home to wash, Stiles had gotten blood on it and Noah wasn't sure if the blood was actually coming out.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Peter asks, hovering over Sties. Stiles turns his head to hide his smile, he would think that it would be Derek asking that not Peter. The wolf that doesn't give a damn about anyone, except apparently Stiles and Derek.

"Peter for the ten thousandth time, I'm fine," Stiles assures him, with a small smiles "The hospital can't keep me anyways there's nothing physically wrong with me." Stiles adds, Peter sighs and grumbles, something too low for human ears.

Derek just stands next to Stiles silently, but watches everything around them. Watches when someone moves too close to Stiles and lifts a lip, or if someone moves too fast. Derek at one point even moves himself in front of Stiles when someone moves too fast.

"Derek," Stiles says softly. He places a hand on Derek's arm. "We're fine. No one here is out to hurt us." Stiles smiles softly.

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles and Stiles' eyes widen. Peter grabs Derek's arm firmly, Derek's eyes are wolf blue.

"Derek, your eyes." Peter hisses, Derek frowns at Peter, not seeming to get it. "Your eyes are blue." Derek's eyes widen.

"We need to get him home." Stiles declares, Peter nods. They hurry to get Derek outside to the Camaro which sits in the parking lot.

Noah turns around to get Stiles from him room, he peeks in and finds that Stiles is already gone.

"That damn kid." Noah sighs, he pulls his phone out and texts Stiles, demanding to know where he is.

Peter gets into the driver seat, while Stiles takes Derek into the back seat, so he can sit with him. Derek's eyes keep shifting from a cold blue, to a warm green and back again. His claws are present, and so are his fangs, there aren't any sideburns though, which Stiles counts at a good sign. Peter peels out of the parking lot, and speeds off, Stiles' phone buzzes.

"Derek you need to find an anchor, to control the shift." Stiles states in a panic.

Peter looks through the rear view mirror at the two of them, and sighs.

"Derek, focus on your pack bonds, we're both here and we're both safe." Derek glances at Peter, and then at Stiles.

"Stiles, I need." Derek gasps out, Stiles flicks a glance at Peter. Derek doesn't continue talking, he grabs Stiles' shirt, and hauls him close. He sticks his nose in Stiles' neck and inhales deeply, Stiles doesn't really know what to do so he stays still.

He wraps Derek in a hug, and rubs his back, allowing Derek to inhale Stiles' scent. Peter glances through the rear view mirror again, and sighs in relief. Derek is calming, and hands grip Stiles tee shirt instead of claws. Derek's breathing is also slowing, and Peter stops driving like a manic and actually follows the speed limit.

"Are you okay Derek?" Stiles asks him, and Derek doesn't move, doesn't twitch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek sighs shakily so Stiles just decides to keep hold of him. 

Stiles pulls his phone out quick to see who texted him, his Dad's name pops up on the screen. Noah is not too happy that Stiles took off without him, his Dad demands to know where he is and to get home tonight as he would like to actually spend time with his son. Stiles sends a message back telling his Dad the situation and that he'll make sure he's home tonight by nine.

Stiles shoves his phone back into his pocket and focuses on Derek, Peter seems shifty from where he's sitting. Like he's stuck between just wanting to drive, and stopping the car to come into the back seat and hug his pack members.

"Derek you want to tell us what the hell that was?" Peter demands and Stiles winces, sending Peter a look.

Derek doesn't respond right away, there's a feeling of anxiety running down the pack bond and it's a lot of anxiety. Stiles rubs Derek's back, and sends a feeling of calm down the pack bond, Derek's body goes slack under Stiles' hands. Stiles been getting better with the pack bonds and sending emotions through them, which helps both of the Hales in different ways.

"I don't know," Derek starts off with a sigh. "I was worried about Stiles, I didn't want him getting hurt again. My wolf was viewing everyone in the hospital as a threat, and I wanted to get us all out of there, as fast as possible. I was just anxious." Derek explains, and Stiles is actually surprised. Derek doesn't normally say out loud what he's feeling.

"I couldn't feel anything through the pack bond." Stiles states, because he didn't. Peter didn't either, or he didn't say anything about it if he did.

"I was trying to hide it, I didn't want you guys to freak out." Derek whispers, he moves away from Stiles a tiny bit and looks at Peter. 

"Next time don't hide it." Peter says simply, and Derek smiles softly with a nod.

"Geez between the two of you I'm never going to get a decent sleep." Stiles sighs, Derek and Peter laugh like it's the funniest joke he's ever told. Stiles stares at them opened mouthed and flails his arms around.

"You sleep like a baby around us." Peter teases, and Stiles reddens.

"That's cause the bed is comfy, and you guys are warm." Stiles retorts, Derek and Peter burst out laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Peter ends up driving them back to Derek's loft, they decide to watch a movie and relax together, Derek just needs to be around his pack. Stiles can tell the wolves are happier now, they scent him like crazy though, brush against him when they pass. Stiles always just smiles, but if they keep doing that he might have to get revenge.

Stiles demands that they make hot chocolate, because it's good and he loves it, Derek bought some to keep in the loft just because he likes drinking it, the others didn't understand why he liked hot chocolate so much, but Derek didn't mind getting it.

They make hot chocolate mixed with cinnamon and put whipped cream on top, because you can't have hot chocolate without it, Derek bought whipped cream for such occasions. Stiles smiles with a warm mug in his hands and his pack pressed on either side of him. The Hales don't like hot chocolate as much as Stiles, but they do drink it every once in awhile, sometimes when they crave something sweet.

They decide to watch Spider-Man, cause it's one of Stiles' favorite movies and Derek also really likes Spider-Man, Peter really likes Iron Man, and Black Widow. Which Stiles gets, Black Widow is a very powerful female lead and personally Stiles thinks they need more of them.

Stiles texts his Dad quick saying that they're going to watch a movie in the loft and that Stiles will be home after that, he's Dad is still pissed he left the hospital, but he agrees and tells Stiles to text him if plans change.

Peter nuzzles into Stiles neck, and Stiles can faintly feel worry through the pack bond, he must've scared them pretty good. They don't seem to keen on letting Stiles go anytime soon, Derek has an arm wrapped around one of Stiles' and his head on Stiles' shoulder. Derek and Peter are curled into him, slouching on the couch to get as much contact with him as they can.

__________________

Stiles wakes slowly, his neck hurts and he's hot. He glances to his right and finds Peter gone, although Stiles can't see him around them. Derek however, is still there, curled around Stiles and producing his body heat which is causing Stiles to sweat. He wonders where Peter went, and what time it is, Stiles reaches for his phone on the coffee table.

It's already 6:00, Stiles sighs. His Dad has called him nine times over the last hour and a half, sent some texts too. Stiles tries to sit up, and move away from Derek, but Derek curls closer, holding onto Stiles tighter. Stiles can't really go any where considering how tightly Derek holds onto him if he even moves an inch.

"Peter?" Stiles mutters, he knows if Peter's awake that he'll pick up his voice. Stiles can't hear anything, and he doesn't see Peter around. "Where are you?" Stiles groans, Stiles tugs on Peter's pack bond and finds that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong.

Stiles can hear soft footsteps, and Peter is plopping beside Stiles again. Stiles doesn't even think about it he places his head in Peter's lap and closes his eyes, Peter makes a sound of amusement, and begins to play with Stiles' hair. It's been growing, and Peter runs his fingers through it, or rubbing at his scalp, it feels nice. Stiles can feel himself begin to drift back off.

__________________

Peter can hear Stiles heart beat even out, and is surprised that he goes back to sleep at all, but Peter continues to play with Stiles hair. It's soft, and Peter briefly wonders if Stiles uses conditioner, Stiles' nose scrunches up and he wiggles it. Peter huffs a laugh, Stiles is too cute, Peter glances over at Derek, and his eyes soften at the peaceful look on his face.

Peter continues to twirl Stiles' hair between his fingers, and stares at the ceiling. When Stiles hums, Peter's pretty sure he's still asleep. 

"What time is it?" Stiles' voice is gravely from sleep, and Peter jumps, he didn't realize Stiles was awake. Peter glances down at Stiles, his hair is a mess from both sleep and Peter playing with it, his eyes are a warm, liquid gold under the light. Peter almost melts under the stare.

Peter clears his throat, "It's," he pauses to glance at the clock on the wall. "8:00" Peter finishes, he hadn't realized that two hours had passed. Stiles heart beat quickens with panic. Peter returns his gaze on Stiles in his own panic.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Stiles rushes and sits up quickly, reaching for his phone. "My Dad is going to kill me." Peter frowns.

"Stiles," Peter starts, Stiles doesn't slow down. "I already called your Dad, I told him that I could wake you and send you home, or drive you, but he said to just let you sleep. That it would be best if you just stayed over for the night, if we were okay with it, which we obviously are. Everything's fine, you can relax." Peter finishes with a laugh, and Stiles is staring at him now. 

A grin passes across his face, and he rushes at Peter to wrap him in a hug, Peter isn't expecting it, and stays stock still for a second. That doesn't deter Stiles though, who stick to him like glue, slowly Peter returns the hug, hiding his soft smile in Stiles' shoulder. This kid is just too adorable, and reminds Peter a lot of Cora.

"Thank you." Stiles says softly, and Peter's smiles at Stiles when they pull away, trying not to show Stiles how his eyes are staring to water with tears. Peter really misses Cora, he really misses his family.

Stiles leans back in and hugs Peter, and squeezes him tightly. Stiles must've felt it through the pack bonds, and Peter silently curses them, he really hates not being able to keep his emotions from people, but he has new pack bonds, and that's something he really never thought he would be cable of having ever again.

"You aren't alone Peter, and I know that Derek and I aren't the same as your last pack, but were still pack. We love you." Stiles whispers, and Peter allows his tears to spill over his cheeks, he wasn't expecting to be loved by anyone either, let alone by Derek again. 

Peter sobs into Stiles chest and somehow they both end up cuddling with each other, Peter is on Stiles' chest, his head resting over Stiles' chest. Peter can hear Stiles' heart beating, can feel it against his cheek, and Stiles is playing with his hair, it's soothing. For once Peter not only feels he's loved, but can feel it. With that feeling in his chest he falls asleep with Stiles' heart beat.


	23. Chapter 23

They've all been studying the Alpha problem again. It's been a couple hours since they started researching, Derek is officially no longer feral, but he's still very clingy, surprisingly not just to Stiles though, they think it's a side effect of the whole feral thing, but then again wolves like contact.

Derek will drape himself off of Peter, or cuddle up next to him during movies, or when he's tired, what's even more surprising is that Peter allows it. He doesn't push Derek off, or complain about Derek being clingy. Although, Stiles calls it clingy where as the wolves call it being tactical, they rely on touch, it's normal for them.

Stiles smiles at the sight in front of him, Derek and Peter are sitting together on the love seat, Derek is leaning into Peter's side, reading over Peter's shoulder. Peter holds the book and they both read, Stiles hides his smile in the book he's reading. Derek groans bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, Peter glances at Derek out of the corner of his eye, and sighs before closing the book.

"There's still nothing, I think it's time for a break." Peter declares, his eyes trained on Stiles. Stiles glances up from the book he's reading and sighs.

"Yeah, we probably should. We should also think of other people besides Deaton to ask about all of this," Stiles runs a hand through his hair. "maybe Satomi would know a thing or two?" Stiles turns his gaze onto the two Hales.

"She was friends with my Mother," Derek states, and lowers his eyes, before clearing his throat. "I could try talking to her and finding out if she knows anything." Derek adds, Stiles smiles.

"That would work, just set up a day. We can all go together," Stiles beams. Stiles frowns, Peter and Derek might not want him there, Satomi is an old friend, one that knew the Hale family, things could get complicated. "Or you guys can go alone." Stiles mutters with a sheepish expression.

Derek and Stiles both frown at him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we all go?" Peter's eyes narrow, and Stiles rolls his eyes at the expression, but nervously shifts.

"Well, Satomi knew your family. Something might be mentioned, and I just thought maybe you two would want to go alone." Stiles sighs, and Derek smiles suddenly. He moves over to Stiles and plops down right beside him.

Stiles turns his head to look at Derek questioningly, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and laughs. Stiles is taken aback, not really understanding what's happening, but the pack bond feels bright, and warm.

"You're pack, so obviously we'd want you there." Derek states, as if discussing the weather. When Stiles glances over at Peter, he has a soft expression on his face that says he agrees.

"Okay, well then set up a meeting and we'll all be there." Stiles smiles.

They watch a movie and make hot cocoa, and they snuggle together, like pack should be.

____________________

Satomi's pack is larger than any Stiles has run into, and because of that it makes him a bit nervous, he isn't sure how to act, or if he should make eye contact with others or not. So, he keeps his head up, and doesn't make eye contact with anyone, only looks straight ahead. 

His spark shows him his surroundings, shows him every pack member and several exits to take just in case, it baffles Stiles how it works, he still doesn't understand his spark. The wolves keep close to him, offering their support in what little way they know how, and it comforts Stiles.

Satomi greets them with a warm smile, her face is soft and not at all how Derek and Peter described her, they said she was cold at times, and strict. Don't get Stiles wrong, he wouldn't want to cross her, but she doesn't look as bad as they let on, in fact she looks happy to see them.

"Derek, Peter. It's nice to see you boys again." Satomi greets, and isn't it funny that Peter Hale just got called a boy, but Peter doesn't seem to take offence, in fact he dips his head in acknowledgment.

Derek dips his head as well, and Satomi's smile widens into a grin, it's something childish and playful. Something about it makes Stiles feel like a little kid being chased by his Mother through the garden, laughing and playing, he blinks before he lets the memory go too far.

"And who's this?" Satomi's eyes land on Stiles, and he can feel Derek and Peter come to alert beside him. They move closer on instinct, and Satomi watches them do it with a sharp eye. Neither of the Hales get a chance to say anything, cause like hell Stiles would let them introduce him when he's perfectly capable.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski ma'am." Stiles dips his head in acknowledgement and he can sense more than see some of Satomi's pack gap at him openly. He's not sure what it is he's said, or done to cause such a reaction, but the look in Satomi's eye is thoughtful. 

Stiles half wonders if he's offended her, but then she smiles and dips her head in return, which makes Stiles very confused. 

She reaches out a hand, "I'm Satomi Ito, nice to meet you Stiles." She smiles warmly and Stiles shakes her head and smiles in return.

If anything that whole exchange causes an even bigger reaction out of her pack, Derek and Peter are strangely quiet at his side, and he glances out of the corner of his eye, Peter is watching him with surprise in his eyes, he glances at Derek and finds the same result.

"What is it that I can help you boys with today?" Satomi questions with a warm smile. Neither Derek, or Peter open their mouths to answer and Stiles doesn't want to look like an idiot considering she's staring directly at him.

"We were hoping you'd know if it were possible to transfer an Alpha spark from one person into another, and if you have heard of it how it would work. Ma'am." Stiles adds politely, and Satomi's brow furrows, and she stares at him for a second.

"I think I need a cup of tea, care to join me?" Satomi sets off further into the woods without an answer, Stiles follows with Derek and Peter at his heels.


	24. Chapter 24

Satomi leads them into her home, and puts the kettle on, she grabs mugs down and doesn't say a word. Stiles can see her thinking, can almost feel the gears in her mind turning, whether to process his question, or to think it over, Stiles isn't sure.

She sets the mugs in front of each of them, and Stiles is pleased to see that it's green tea, which he actually likes. Satomi shoots him a knowing look and Stiles wonders if it was in his scent, or if she just guessed.

"Now, what did you boys want to know?" She asks, and Stiles waits for one of the Hales to say something, but they're staring at him and don't bother saying anything, or trying to.

"We want to know if it's possible to give, or take an Alpha spark without killing the Alpha." Stiles answers, with a smile.

"From what most wolves know there isn't another way to take the Alpha spark," she pauses and eyes them thoughtfully. "Although, I've heard of a ritual being done so that the Alpha is alive and well." Satomi smiles, and Stiles thinks carefully.

"How is the ritual done?" Derek asks, and Stiles jumps a little at hearing his voice, it's soft and hesitant. Derek is always confident, so Stiles stares at him for a second.

"Well, in the case it's a willing Alpha then it's almost like when a wolf takes pain from someone, expect the Alpha has to reach within and find the Alpha spark and tug on it, let it flow through him or her and pass it into the other person." Satomi explains, and Stiles' eyes widen, it simpler than he thought it would be.

"Can a human receive the Alpha spark?" Peter questions, and his voice is just as soft, just as hesitant.

Satomi barks out a laugh at that question and glances at Stiles. "Of course they can." She answers with a grin, like they should've known that.

"And would it work the same way?" Stiles asks, and Satomi nods.

Stiles breaths a sigh of relief that this is out of the way, that they can quit researching and actually figure this out now. Derek and Peter relax beside him, and Stiles honestly thinks they're both acting a bit weird today, so was Satomi's pack. He's not sure what it's about, but he wonders if it's something to do with the way Peter and Derek are acting.

"It's trickier with a human though, they can still be an Alpha obviously, but they just won't be a werewolf. Surprisingly they can flash red eyes, smell better, hear better, they just don't get fangs, or claws." Satomi explains, and Stiles frowns.

"That sounds a lot easier than I thought it would be." Stiles wonders if he can convince Scott to give up his spark, they all know that he won't give it to Peter, and Peter doesn't seem to want it anyways.

Derek on the other hand, he wasn't a good Alpha at first, but he got there. Stiles thinks that if he's given another chance to be an Alpha that he won't screw it up this time, that he would be a really good Alpha this time. The problem isn't that Derek is opposed to being an Alpha again, it's more that he seems reluctant to be an Alpha again.

Stiles wonders who they would rather have as their Alpha, being that they do convince Scott to give the spark over to Stiles. Scott isn't that bad as an Alpha, but he puts his pack in danger over and over, getting them hurt, or almost killed. Scott is a True Alpha though.

"What about in a case of a True Alpha? Would it still work the same way?" Satomi eyes him carefully, and ponders the question carefully.

"That is another case altogether, the spark will only transfer if it senses a worthy being. If the spark senses that the person isn't worthy, well I'm not too sure what would happen, but it might just stay put and blast the other back, but it's hard to tell." Satomi explains, and Stiles sighs in relief. He is just glad that it's possible with a True Alpha, they just need to convince Scott first.

Satomi eyes them all, because Stiles isn't the only one who's relieved, and frowns.

"Are you planning on taking the spark from an Alpha?" She questions, raising an eyebrow. Derek and Peter glance at Stiles as if asking permission to answer.

"Yeah, the Alpha right now isn't doing a very good job to put it nicely, he's leading his pack into danger and not listening to his betas when they tell him it's too dangerous. He's more worried about the lives of others, and he doesn't care if his pack is hurt in the process, he's too trusting, let's bad people get away when they really shouldn't be allowed to live." Stiles explains with a strange anger present. 

"Not to mention he lets his emotions cloud his judgement." Derek mutters, glancing at Peter apologetically.

"He's too black and white, if someone kills someone it's not enough initiative to kill the being, because they're living and don't deserve to die even if they have killed. However, if it's a creature that's killed someone, then off with it's head." Peter snarks, grinning at Stiles, who nods in agreement.

Satomi is frowning in disapproval, and Stiles can relate. "Why not just kill the Alpha then?" She asks, and Stiles winces. Thankfully Peter answers before Stiles can.

"He's only a teenager, and Stiles is still rather fond of the boy." Peter averts Satomi's eyes when he answers, and Stiles wonders briefly if he should be doing the same, if it's a respectful thing to do between wolves.

"You are too kind." Satomi regards Stiles curiously, and directs the statement at him. Stiles doesn't completely understand why she says it, but Derek and Peter smile softly.

___________

They leave after that, thanking Satomi for her time, and answers to their questions. Her pack is still staring at them all in shock, and bewilderment. Stiles still isn't sure why they're doing it, but Peter and Derek don't say anything.

They get into the Jeep and Stiles isn't sure what he wants to ask Peter and Derek first, they can sense his questions but stay quiet and wait for him to ask them, Stiles doesn't like when they're this quiet it doesn't feel right.

"Why are you guys being so quiet?" Stiles starts, because it's really bothering him. Peter and Derek exchange a glance.

"We were waiting for you to ask us a question." Derek states, and Stiles turns to level him with a glare while sticking the key into the ignition and starting the Jeep.

"You mean when we were talking with Satomi?" Peter asks, picking up on what Stiles means, Stiles nods in response and begins backing the Jeep out of the preserve. "Well, I'm not sure if you've picked up on it, but you're acting as our Alpha Stiles." Peter states slowly, and Stiles frowns.

"I'm what? Wouldn't I know if I was acting as your Alpha?" He asks, glancing at Peter through the rear view mirror.

"Not necessarily, you've just had a lot of caring qualities. Alpha qualities if you will," Derek begins. "You've been feeding us, comforting us, and scent marking us. Protecting and caring for us, it's what makes a good Alpha." Derek finishes with a soft smile.

"Satomi and her pack could tell right away that's why they were shocked when you were so polite with Satomi and why she dipped her head in return." Peter adds, Stiles frowns.

"So the reason Satomi's pack was so surprised was because I dipped my head in a show respect, and called her ma'am." Stiles fills in, and Derek nods.

"The reason we were so quiet is because in a pack the Alpha normally does the talking, and we didn't know what you wanted to talk about, or what you wanted to ask." Peter expresses, and Stiles looks at them with annoyance.

"Well, from now on, I'll tell you if there is something I don't want to talk about with someone else, and you guys speak as much as you want. If you have anything to add, you add it, if you have questions, you ask." Stiles orders, and glances at the both of them. "Got it?" Peter and Derek nod, and smile at Stiles fondly.

"This is why you'd make a great Alpha." Derek hums, and Peter smirks. "No other Alphas are like that Stiles." Stiles has a sudden thought.

"Speaking of which, who's going to take the Alpha spark?" Stiles questions, and Peter and Derek literally facepalm at the exact same time, which causes Stiles to laugh at them.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles' laughing trials off, and sends them both a curious look, Derek is shaking his head and glancing out the window, Peter's expression is almost the same as Derek's. Stiles wonders if he's missed something, they haven't really talked about the Alpha spark and who was going to take it, if it was at all possible. It hits him then, and as they pull into the lofts parking lot, he bangs his head on the steering wheel.

"I've been acting as your Alpha haven't I?" Stiles mutters, and he doesn't even know how he missed it cause seriously.

Derek and Peter exchange a glance, Stiles' sudden outburst having scared the living hell out of them.

"You know sweetheart, for being so smart, you can be really dumb at times." Peter drawls, and Stiles whirls around to smack him on the arm.

"Asshole." He laughs, and Derek smirks at his Uncle, which makes Peter slap Derek's arm and they all burst out laughing.

"You have," Derek states and then clear his throat. "Been acting as our Alpha I mean." He clarifies, and Stiles face palms and exhales on a laugh.

"I can't believe I hadn't realized it sooner." Stiles sighs, and Peter smiles.

"So, that makes it clear who's getting the spark yes?" Peter questions, and Stiles smiles and nods.

"First, we have to talk to Scott. Any idea when we should do that?" Stiles asks, and Derek dips his head and furrows his brow.

"Whenever you want to Alpha." Derek answers, and Stiles feels a shiver run through him at being called 'Alpha,' he's not sure how long it will take before he gets used to that. Stiles smiles though, because at least he can be there for both Hales.

"For now, let's go up to the loft and make something for dinner." Stiles decides, and both Derek and Peter smile at the idea.

_________

They all decide that Stiles should go and talk to Scott on his own, and Stiles is more than fine with that, if not just a little nervous. They're meeting for lunch, in Stiles' favorite diner, which is a small comfort in itself. Stiles is actually very excited to get some curly fries, but he's nervous about talking to Scott.

Stiles gets there first, and is seated by a waiter that takes his drink order, he gets a coffee cause caffeine always helps him think easier, it probably makes him think a little too fast. Scott walks in a couple minutes later, and orders a hot chocolate. 

"What's up Stiles? Is everything okay?" Scott questions and Stiles shrugs, unsure how to start. He waits until Scott gets his hot chocolate and the waiter leaves to get his thoughts in order.

"Everything's fine, I thought we could chat about the Alpha spark." Stiles states nervously, and plays with the rim of his cup.

"Oh, what about it?" Scott frowns, and Stiles looks at him with a small smile.

"Do you still want to get rid of it? The last time we were talking about it, you told me that you wished you didn't get the spark." Stiles recalls, and Scott looks a little hopeful.

"Do you have a way to get rid of the spark?" He asks, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Stiles takes a sip of his coffee and thinks carefully. "Well, not get rid of it, but transfer it to someone else." Stiles admits, rubbing his chin.

"Who would take the spark then?" Scott asks, looking confused and Stiles sighs.

"I would." He states, and Scott's eyes widen. 

Scott takes on a look of concern. "Stiles, you're human, you wouldn't be able to receive the spark, and anyways I'm not sure you could handle the spark. You're angered too quickly and might react, and lash out. Plus you'd have to control the wolf before getting the spark, and that could take awhile." Scott states, and Stiles' eyes narrow.

"One, humans can receive the spark without being turned." At Scott's confused look Stiles elaborates. "It means, that the human would get everything a wolf has besides the super healing. Two, I can handle the Alpha spark Scott, I am already a spark you know." Stiles takes another sip of coffee and waits for Scott to respond.

"But wouldn't it be dangerous for you?" Scott questions, with a worried furrow in his brow. Stiles raises an eyebrow, and thinks back to what Satomi said.

"As long as I have good intentions, then everything should go smoothly." Stiles answers with a frown, he was stronger than Scott thought.

"And do you," Scott raises an eyebrow. "Have good intentions?" Stiles raises an eyebrow in turn.

"You know me best Scotty, what do you think?" Stiles responds, and Scott winces. Stiles really thought they were over the whole Donovan thing, Stiles thinks of just walking out.

But Scott looks apologetic and against his better judgement, Stiles stays put. "Sorry, that was a stupid question." Scott answers immediately, and then looks thoughtful. "How do we move the spark into you?" Stiles looks at Scott in surprise.

"You're okay with giving me the spark?" Stiles inquires, squinting at Scott. Scott places his mug down after finishing taking a sip, and glances up at Stiles.

"Stiles, I trust you with my life, if I would give anyone my spark it would be you." Scott smiles, and Stiles feels like maybe they are past Donovan and smiles brightly.

"Well, we went to see Satomi and she said that it was like pulling pain, but you have to focus on the Alpha spark and kinda of push it forward." Stiles says in a rush, the caffeine is starting to kick in.

"Who's we?" Scott looks confused again, and still a bit concerned.

Stiles tenses, he shouldn't have said that, now he needs to tell Scott that he was with Derek and Peter. Which wouldn't be a problem if Scott didn't hate Peter so much.

"Oh, um Derek, Peter and I went to see Satomi, and ask her about it." Stiles says, and Scott blinks and then his face contorts in rage.

"You've been talking to Peter? Stiles you can't trust Peter, he's trying to manipulate you, you know how much he hates me, he might try to kill me once I no longer have the spark." Scott sighs, and Stiles groans runs a hand through his hair.

"Scott! Get your head out of your ass for five seconds. If you give me the spark, then Peter won't do anything to you, because I won't let him." Stiles exclaims and Scott narrows his eyes. "Plus it wasn't Peter's idea, it was mine. I know how much you didn't want to be an Alpha and I thought that if there was a way to give someone else the spark, we might as well try. Peter was helping me look." Stiles explains and Scott frowns.

________

From a table across from the two teenagers, a wolf smirks and slurps at his nursed milkshake in amusement. Now he can be an Alpha, he just has to wait for the two to begin the ritual and then kill the human, the wolf smirks, he's human it shouldn't be that hard. Scott, and Stiles remain unaware of the threat across from them, and continue to talk things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want to see a Sterek kiss in this story, or just leave it the way it is with a bit more added?


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles heads back to the loft tired, Scott seriously drained the energy right out of him. He wouldn't drop the subject of Peter, and how evil he was, blah, blah, blah. Stiles always thought he would get tired of repeating himself, but apparently not.

Stiles really wants to see Derek, and Peter and just go to sleep, but he has a feeling they'll want to know what happened and how it went. He wants to tell them too, but he also doesn't want to include the part about Peter. He doesn't deserve it, not after how far he's come, how much he's tried to change.

He enters the loft, and goes up the stairs slowly. Exhaustion setting into his bones, and making him want to just curl up on the stairs. When he gets to the top, he doesn't even have to open the door, Peter's there with a look of worry. Stiles can see Derek behind him, with the same expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles questions, with a frown. He moves closer to Peter and curls a hand around the back of his neck. Peter melts instantly, rumbling and leaning closer to Stiles.

Stiles glances over at Derek, and beckons him closer, Derek moves so fast that by the time Stiles blinks he's already in front of him. Stiles smiles and curls a hand around the back of his neck too, which just like Peter causes Derek to melt. They're noses are stuck in his neck on either side, and Stiles tugs the hair at the back of their necks affectionately.

"What's up with you two?" Stiles hums, Peter moves back a bit to answer him.

"We can smell how tired you are, we're just worried about our Alpha that's all." Peter explains.

Stiles grins, and drags them all over to the couch. He pulls both of them down by their hands and snuggles into Derek's side, while Peter snuggles into his. Stiles sighs, content. He loves pack cuddles, Derek and Peter seem to as well.

They don't ask what happened with Scott, and they don't really demand anything but snuggles from him. Every so often, one of them will brush against him to scent mark him, which he doesn't mind. He scent marks them back every once in awhile, which makes them preen under their Alpha's attention.

Stiles feels this is the easiest thing in the world, to just lay here with his pack and feel loved, and give his love to them. Stiles curls into Derek's side and falls asleep, with Derek and Peter's emotions flowing through him.

_____________________

 

Peter wakes up slowly, he's not sure what woke him, but a look at Stiles is all he needs to know why he woke up. Stiles is mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning. He's sweating, and Peter can hear his heart pounding.

"Stiles." Peter mutters, placing a hand on Stiles arm. Only Stiles flinches at his touch, and Peter pulls back as though burned.

Peter can see that Derek is starting to wake up. He's brow furrows, and his nose twitches. He can probably smell Stiles' distress, and panic.

Stiles shifts, and mumbles something that sounds a lot like he's begging someone to stop. Peter goes to try and wake him again, but Stiles still flinches at his touch. Derek's eyes blink open, and he looks down at Stiles with a frown of concern.

Peter looks away, thinking maybe Stiles doesn't want him in his pack anymore. Maybe when he gets the spark from Scott he'll kick Peter out of his pack. Derek stares at him, and Peter tries for a smile.

Derek leans down and givers over Stiles, Peter watches carefully.

"Stiles." He whispers, he touches Stiles cheek. Stiles flinches away, and Peter's eyes widen. Maybe it's just his dream that makes him flinch away.

"Maybe we should just try using the pack bond, to send him feelings of safety and reassurance." Derek suggests, Peter nods.

They both focus on the bright bond between all three of them, and push the feeling of safety through the bond. Stiles melts into the couch, and leans closer to them. They send the feeling of reassurance through the bond, and Stiles quits mumbling. 

Peter can feel Derek's relief through the bond, and he wonders when his nephew is going to tell Stiles that he has feelings for him. It's pretty obvious and for someone so smart, Stiles hasn't seen what's right in front of him. He wonders if Stiles feels the same way, he hopes Stiles does, he doesn't want Derek to get hurt again.

Stiles startles awake with a sound of panic, he flinches away from both of their touches, and Peter can tell that Stiles isn't fully there yet. He doesn't know where he is, which is why he isn't letting them touch him.

"Stiles, your in the loft. It's just Peter and I." Derek assures, and Stiles blinks hard.

"Oh, I-I was. He was." Stiles chokes on a sob, and Peter frowns. He reaches out slowly, allowing Stiles the chance to move away from his touch. When Stiles sees his hand he moves forward and burries himself in Peter's neck, trying to calm his breathing.

Peter's hands hover over Stiles' back, and he stares at Derek with both surpirse and confusion. Derek just smiles, and moves closer to the both of them. Derek wraps both Stiles and Peter in a hug, pressing against Stiles' back. Stiles melts into the embrace and sighs, Peter tries not to move away, but Stiles breath is tickling the skin on his neck. 

_____________________

When Stiles finally calms himself down, they ask how it went with Scott. Stiles, feeling well rested and calm, doesn't dread talking to them about it.

"He's willing to exchange the spark, but we didn't really come up with a date to do it." Stiles explains, Peter and Derek stare at him with soft smiles. Because it's just like Stiles to get really excited and forget about making a date.

"And there were no problems when you said we were already in your pack?" Peter asks, and even without the pack bond surging through them, Stiles can hear the anxiousness in Peter's voice.

Stiles doesn't want to crush Peter this way, but it doesn't matter what the others think, they can either join his pack with Peter in it. Or they can feel free to find another Alpha. Peter is Stiles' beta, and possibly his right hand man.

"He didn't like it, but I didn't really give him a choice. Your in my pack whether they like it or not, and you will stay in my pack. Both of you." Stiles declares firmly, eyes burning with a fire Peter's never seen before.

"Why wouldn't we want to be in you pack Alpha." Derek purrs, with a grin. Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves at him. Peter laughs at them.

Outside the loft, unknown to them, sat the same beta that planned on stealing the spark. He just had to wait, and find out when they were doing it, and where.

"Just a little longer." He mutters, vanishing into the shadows.


End file.
